Kagome Loves The Inu Guys
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: Kagome goes to Shikon High but gets transfered. Every guy likes her. In this story she has so many secrets you will have to wait to find out. Complete. Read and Review please. Kag/Inu mostly. NOT 4 Kikyo fans! Are San&Kag twins? May delete story!
1. Shikon High To Tokyo Highchap 1

"_**Kagome loves The Inu Guys"**_

_**Chapter 1 Shikon High to Tokyo High**_

_**I don't own InuYasha!!! I hate Kikyo 'Kinky-Ho'! She is a dead clay pot. **_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **__15 year old Kagome Higurashi's alarm clock was going off._

"_I'm awake mom, 5 more minutes," she said groggy-like. Her mom wasn't really there._

_She went to take a shower. As she came out, steam rolled out of the bathroom._

_She put on a hot pink bra and some hot pink underwear._

_Kagome went to her walk-in closet and choose something to wear. She choose a royal blue halter top with SEXY written in gold cursive letters, hip huggers that showed her curvy figure perfectly, a chunky gold fashion belt, and some gold platforms. To top the ensemble off, she added a gold necklace and gold hooped earrings._

_Kagome went downstairs and blow dried and straightened her thigh-length black hair. Her face was so flawless, she didn't need make up. She did add a bit of lip gloss though._

_** School**_

_Kagome walked up the stairs to the school----her long hair swaying with every step she took. She walked in and all eyes were on her. There were whistles from members of the football team as she walked by. Akitoki read her shirt. "Sexy huh," he continued, "Oh yes you are."_

_Kagome giggled. "Wow, you can read and see!" she said sarcastically. _

_BRINGGGG!!!_

"_Oops, that's the bell! Gotta go sexy thang."_

"_See ya," she replied seductively._

_After history class was over, everyone went to the cafeteria to get lunch then headed to the court yard._

_When Kagome walked to the court yard, she sat under the cherry blossom tree with all of her friends from the football and cheerleading team._

_5 minutes into lunch, she saw a nerdy kid walk into a jock._

"_Gomen__" said the kid._

_The jock started pushing him around and she found it to be her ex boyfriend._

_She walked over to him and tried to pull him off, but he pushed her down._

_A large crowd gathered around when that happened and they gave ewwws; like he was going to be in trouble---------which he was._

_Kagome got back up and snapped her fingers---all of the sudden they sparked and there were flames flaring in each hand._

"_Bring it Ka-HO-me" mocked her ex._

"_Oh believe me, it __**is so**__ on" replied Kagome. "Ha! I'll kick your ass" he said as he charged at her. "Clear the way!" came from a person in the audience._

_Intense heat flames shot across the court yard and hit him. He yelled in pain. He composed himself enough to get up and charge again. She was standing in front of a tree when he pinned her shoulders to the tree, pulled back a fist to punch her, then there was a pink light and she jumped straight up onto a tree branch. Before he could see her swift movement his fist slammed into the tree._

"_Shit!" he yelled. "Such a baka, aren't you __**Naraku?**__" Kagome asked. "Why don't you just __**freeze?!**__" She yelled. She put two fingers to her lips, jumped in front of him with a faint blue glow to her fingers, and put them to his forehead. He immanently turned into a human Popsicle with frost bite and he couldn't move._

"_Kagome Higurashi and Naraku Notratama report to the principal's office NOW!" the secretary announced._

_Naraku was wheeled to the office and they sat there waiting to be called in. 15 minutes later they were. The principal ordered Kagome to unfreeze Naraku, so she did. _

"_Kagome, as a Miko, the only Miko at this school she stated matter-of-factly, you know the rules. We will have to call your parents and you will be expelled." The principal said._

"_I am aware I am a Miko and of the rules and I am sorry. Oh, just to let you know, it is parent and she isn't responsible for me. I live on my own. I shall take my leave now and it has been a pleasure to attend your school." Kagome stated walking out the door._

_Later at home_

_Kagome walked into her mansion and went to the movie theater room. She had found the high school she would be attending---Tokyo High---a demon and human high school._

_It was 12:00 pm and Kagome went to her room and put on a tank top and booty shorts that said TOKYO on the butt._

_In the morning_

_Kagome got up and took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a pink tank top that stopped right above her belly button---showing her pink diamond belly button ring. The shirt said HOT on the front in red cursive letters. She also wore a blue jean mini skirt that stopped mid thigh and a red velvety-soft jacket. She also wore red shoes and a pink necklace._

_She wore her hair in sexy long curls._

_ Tokyo High_

As always, every eye was on Kagome and literally EVERY guy was drooling over her. They all had lustful stares in their eyes. Kagome proceeded walking because she was used to it. She went to the office and picked up her schedule and her locker #. As she was trying to find her locker, she bumped into someone. "Whoa," he said…"Um…hi" he continued.

**In her mind…wow he's hot. He has such cute kitty ears! He also has silver hair and molten amber-gold eyes…he must be a cat demon like me…wait, that scent…he's a dog demon.**

"Hi yourself." She replied.

"Um…do you need some help?" He asked

"Yes please"

"Let me see your paper." He said

She handed him her paper and he read them aloud.

"Locker number 13 huh? Right next to mine." He stated. He continued, "That is all the way across the school, hop on."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Hop on I said."

"Okay." She hopped on his back.

"You're not very heavy are you?"

"Nope…guess not."

"By the way…I'm InuYasha Takahasi…What is your name?

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Beautiful name to match a beautiful body." InuYasha said huskily.

"Oh…stop with the flattery." Kagome said.

"Why…do you not want me to speak the truth?" He asked innocently

He felt her start to slip and he grabbed her butt and bounced her up. Kagome could feel her face getting hot and started to blush. **In her mind…Its bad enough he grabbed my butt, but I have a skirt on.**

Her thoughts were interrupted when he flipped her forward and carried her bridal style.

InuYasha saw the confusion in her magnificent molten chocolate eyes. "I want to see your beauty as I carry you." He said.

**In InuYasha's mind…Damn she's hot!**

They came to a stop at locker # 13.

"Here we are milady," he said flirtatiously. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," was Kagome's simple reply. She handed it to him.

He took a quick look at it and said, "We have the exact same classes together!"

"And…?" she asked in a bored tone.

"And…I was kind of hoping you would sit with me."

Kagome gave a bored yawn and said "I guess I could give you that honor." She smirked.

"Damn! That is one hell of a sexy smirk." Kagome giggled at this. "Sexy laugh too." He said. "Let's hear it some more. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She could feel his heartbeat and his warm body. She was in heaven. He started to tickle her bare stomach. {You know…because of the belly shirt} she started laughing. She pushed him away and did a back tuck.

"Ah, cheerleader?"

"Hell ya! Since I was 5 years old." She replied.

"Captain?" he asked

"There wasn't a year that I wasn't the captain." Kagome said. Kagome walked up to him and put her small, fragile hands on his chest. "Football captain?" she asked.

"Yes I am." He said. Is there anything else I should know about you?" he asked.

"Plenty" Kagome answered seductively.

"Do tell," he commanded.

"I'll tell you and sometime…I'll show you." "Well I am 15 years old soon to be 16. Birthday: December 13. Grade: 10. Hobbies: snowboarding, singing, dancing, acting, martial arts, archery, gymnastics, cheerleading, ice-skating, surfing, volleyball, drums, guitar, piano, samurai, swimming, and running track…ect. And… stand back for this one." He stepped back as Kagome ordered. There was a faint pink glow and suddenly a blue/silver/pink flame engulfed her. Next, she put her hand out in front of her and a crystal appeared. She crushed the crystal and blew the contents towards InuYasha. He shivered because it was cold. Last she brought her hands up from her sides slowly. Bubbles came from nowhere and lifted her into the air. InuYasha's mouth dropped. Kagome snapped her fingers and the bubbles popped and she landed gracefully on one foot without a sound.

"A…a…M…Miko?" He asked.

"Not just any Miko…I am guardian of the Shikon No Tama or as it is well known, The Sacred Jewel. Or the Jewel of Four Souls. I am the most powerful Miko to ever exist and always will be. No one can match my power." She said. "Also I am a demon…watch." "Unleash my demon blood." She whispered.

Blues, reds, and pinks surrounded her in swirls of light and color along with soul orbs. They vanished and standing there was Kagome in her kitty demon form.

"Wow! You're amazing…you are so many things upon being beautiful." He said. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. How are you so beautiful?"

"Well there is a simple explanation to that. This is another thing you should know…I'm a goddess. Kagome said.

"Wha…" he was cut off.

"The goddess of everything -beauty, love, life, darkness, light, night, war, and fiery." "You see, no one has ever had the type of power I have. Sometimes it is a curse because of such power, it is hard to control, but I manage. My powers are locked within my soul which is the Shikon No Tama. I am the reincarnation of the warrior priestess Midoriko, but more powerful. I have the most pure soul in the world and if one day it were to become tainted, the Shikon No Tama, my soul, will shatter. It happened with Midoriko and she became a soulless woman who fed off the souls of the living. She and InuTashio, who I presume to be your father, had to search for every shard to restore her soul. InuYasha stood there stunned and Kagome saw the confusion. "I know more about you than you think because of my past life 500 years ago in the Feudal Era." "And no I am not crazy. I will show you. At my family's shrine, there is a well that takes me there because of my guardianship." She said.

"You're amazing…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, but tell me, are you going to try and kill me to get my jewel soul like you're father? She asked.

"Of course not!" he answered.

"K then"

"Kagome, we should get to class." She nodded and followed.

Through the day she met Sango, Ayami, and Miroku.

_**Thanx for reading. Next chap will be up tomorrow around 10:00 pm. This story isn't for underage nor is it for Kikyo fans because I am sure as 7 hell not a Kikyo fan! Kouga will be in next chapter. **_


	2. Tryouts and Sleepover chap 2

"**Kagome Loves the Inu Guys"**

**Chapter 2 Tryouts and Sleepover**

"**Hey Kagome! Wait up!" shouted Sango.**

"**Hey Sango. What's up?" asked Kagome.**

"**Nothing much. Where are you going? **

"**Cheerleading tryouts." Answered Kagome.**

"**Oh. That would explain why you have on booty shorts and a belly tank top."**

"**Yeah. Oh no! I'm going to be late. Do you want to come?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Alright line up." Ordered the coach.**

**They did as she asked and she inspected them. The coach stopped at Kagome and told her she was the perfect sized cheerleader. She asked her what her name was, how old she was, how long she has been cheering, and what she can do.**

"**My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 15---soon to be 16, I have been cheering since I was 5 years old, and I can do anything asked from me. You name it." Kagome responded.**

"**Captain huh?" Okay, Kikyo come here. Kikyo came over. "What can you do? The coach asked.**

"**I can do my handspring." Kikyo answered.**

"**Is that it? The coach asked.**

"**Yes"**

"**We will have a cheer off between you and Kagome."**

"**Okay" Kagome and Kikyo said together.**

"**Kikyo, we start with you. Do your basic jumps and your back handspring.**

**She did these things.**

"**Those jumps were sloppy and your handspring was horrible." Said the coach. "Kagome, your turn. What can you do?**

"**I can do any flip imaginable."**

"**Do what I say to." "Handspring, tuck, full, and a half twist." She does it perfectly. "Perfect" the coach announces.**

"**Is that all you have? Kagome asked**

"**13 handsprings, tuck, full, front punch, back tuck, layout 4 handsprings, Arabian, dead out, flash kick, gainer, X out, aerial, side flip, misty flip, single leg, 2 and 4, barani, whip, layout, 13 handsprings, toe touch tuck, full, full, handspring, tuck, full, whip, full, full, and quadruple back tuck.**

"**Well, we have found our captain," Said the coach. "I would consider the Olympics.**

**Kikyo walked over to Kagome and tried to slap her in the face but Kagome was too fast.**

"**Biggest mistake of your life 'Kinky-Ho' you bitch." Yelled Kagome.**

**Kagome snapped her fingers and her hands had fire orbs in her right hand and a ice crystal in her left.**

"**A…a…MMMMiko?" Stuttered Kikyo**

"_**The**_** Miko…what ever is wrong Kikyo…scared?" mocked Kagome**

**Kikyo nodded.**

"**Well you should be"**

**Kagome clashed her hands together revealing a bow made of fire and an arrow made of ice. Kikyo tried to run but it was too late. Kagome fired and as it was a centimeter away Kagome snapped her fingers and the ice arrow melted. "Do you really think I would flatter you by wasting my powers on you?" "I just wanted to scare you a bit…think again before you mess with me!"**

**After tryouts Kagome was walking down the street when InuYasha ran up behind her and picked her up bridal style.**

**Hey babe said InuYasha. Oh, hi Sango**

**Hey sweetie replied Kagome**

**Hi replied Sango.**

**So anyways, Sango do you want to stay the night tonight?**

**Sure, since it is a Friday.**

**I want to come said InuYasha with a pouty face.**

**Okay, and you can bring Miroku too. Sango you bring Ayami and Rin. Sango nodded. Sango you, Rin and Ayami can bring your boyfriends.**

**InuYasha?**

**Huh?**

**Do you have a brother or sister or cousins?**

**Ya I have a bro named Sesshomaru and a cousin named Kouga. **

**Are they demons too?**

**Ya Sesshomaru is a dog demon like me and Kouga is a wolf demon. They go to our school. I can't believe you didn't see them staring at you drooling.**

**Bring them and do they have girlfriends?**

**Okay I will and no they don't**

_**At Kagome's mansion at 9:00 pm**_

**Everyone was sitting in her movie theater watching **_**'Last House on the Left'. Well, at least the girls were, but the boys were watching Kagome.{I don't have to explain what the people look like cause you know}{Sesshy has both arms}**_

_**They went to her room and ate pizza then decided to play spin the bottle with a twist. You don't spin who to kiss, but who goes next. Then you choose who you want. You draw a piece of paper out of a jar that tells what kind of kiss and where in the house. **_

_**InuYasha went first he drew French kiss and in the floor. He choose Kagome.**_

_**InuYasha pushes her down and gets on top of her, straddling her hips. He puts his lips to hers and licks her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allows him and he plunges his tongue into her mouth inspecting every part of her mouth. They pull away and everyone cheers them on.**_

_**Next was Kouga and he got French kiss in the shower. He choose Kagome and they did it like InuYasha and she. She heard InuYasha growl.**_

_**Next was Sesshomaru and he drew topless French kiss in the bed. They took their shirts off {Kagome was still wearing her bra} and did it the same way as InuYasha. **_

_**InuYasha and Kouga were growling like crazy.**_

_**Next was Miroku and he got French kiss on kitchen table and they did. All three demons were growling.**_

_**Next was Sango and her boy then Rin and her boy.**_

_**Thanx for reading…plz review**_

_**See you next time**_


	3. PillowFights,Swimming,and TorDlove?

"_**Kagome Loves the Inu Guys"**_

_**Pillow Fights, Swimming, and Truth or Dare= love?**_

_**Hey do you all want to go swimming in my indoor pool?**_

_**Heck ya!**_

_**Did you all bring swimming stuff?**_

_**They all nodded yes.**_

_**K let me change. Kagome came out in a sky blue string bikini specially made obviously because it had an ice blue snow flake, a red and pink flame of fire, and royal blue raindrop. **_

_**All the boys were drooling. "Close your mouths guys" said Kagome.**_

_**They went downstairs and all the girls except Kagome got in the pool. She sat in a chair. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga huddled together.**_

_**Let's throw Kagome in the pool said InuYasha.**_

_**Ya said the rest of the boys.**_

_**They picked Kagome up and threw her into the pool.**_

_**Ahhh! She screamed **_

_**They jumped in as well.**_

_**Kouga backed Kagome in the corner of the pool and put his hands on her waist. Kagome, he said, I think I'm in love with you. InuYasha pulled him away and glared at him. What are you doing with my woman Kouga?! InuYasha yelled.**_

_**Your woman? She's mine! I plan to make her my mate! Yelled Kouga.**_

_**No! I plan to mate with her! InuYasha shouted again**_

_**You're both wrong yells Sesshomaru. I love Kagome and I am going to mate with her.**_

_**Then Kagome extended her hand and the water started to boil. Ouch they yelled.**_

_**Shut up! She yelled.**_

_**But…**_

_**No buts!**_

_**Fine! The water cooled and they were all around Kagome.**_

_**They were having fun splashing Kagome and dunking her under. Around 12, they got out and went to dry off. **_

_**I need a shower stated Kagome.**_

_**We go where Kagome goes said the demons.**_

_**Perverted, baka, lecherous, hentais Kagome muttered under her breath. Fine, come with me to my hot springs if you wish. **_

_**They all scrambled behind her. When they arrived, they saw a waterfall through the steam that filled the room. Kagome undressed and got in a hot spring and they followed suit. Kagome used her Miko powers to make the water extra hot. **_

_**Ahhh…she said soothingly…this feels great.**_

_**I can massage your shoulders and make it feel even better said Sesshomaru getting closer to her.**_

_**Sure she said.**_

_**He sat behind her and lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He started to massage her neck tenderly. **_

_**That feels so good she moaned. She felt his manhood poking her. She could smell his arousal and so could the others. She heard the others growling. He took his hands lower and put them on the small of her back and massaged. She was shocked when he put his hands on her hips and turned her to face him. He gave her a passionate kiss, then plunged into her and started to rock her hips to ride him.**_

_**Get the hell away from Kagome! They all yelled in union. InuYasha pulled him off her and took her to the bedroom {both naked}. InuYasha flung her on the bed and pounced on top of her, careful not to hurt her. **_

_**I think you would be better off with me in here.**_

_**She could see lust in his eyes.**_

_**He began to kiss her lips forcefully. He plunged his tongue in her mouth and explored. He began to fondle her breasts and massage them and roll the rose color nipples between his fingers. He began to lick down to her bellybutton and came back up to where her shoulder and neck met and gave her a hickey. He parted her legs and inserted 2 fingers then 3. He then positioned himself at her entrance. He plunged into her and she moaned in pleasure.**_

_**Ahhh…InuYasha harder she moaned.**_

_**As you wish. He replied huskily.**_

_**Hmmm she moaned…faster she whispered.**_

_**15 minutes later they could feel their 2**__**nd**__** orgasm coming. When they did, they collapsed.**_

_**They got dressed and went back downstairs and saw Rin, Sango, and Ayame laying with their boyfriends and Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru laying in the floor------all mumbling something about Kagome.**_

_**Kouga's dream= **__Kagome, why must you be with mutt face? I love you and want you to be my mate. We could have many full demon children. Mumbles= Hey mutt!!! Let my Kagome go!_

_**Sesshy's dream= **__Kagome, be with me. Bear my children because I love you. Be with me and not Kouga, the half breed, or the monk. Mumbles= Kagome, koi, will you marry me?_

_**Miroku's dream= *mumbles whole thing***__ Kagome your breasts are so succulent and your ass is so round and tight. Your body is amazing. Will you bear my children? You will?! Okay then, lets get it on!_

_**Back to reality**_

_**Kagome anime sweat drops and InuYasha is steaming mad. All the guys had woken up in time to hear Miroku's dream. They were all mad---especially Kagome.**_

_**Her calm and cool ice blue and pink aura turned blazing, blood red.**_

_**Kagome pounced on Miroku and started beating him with a feather pillow. **__{yes a pillow =-p lol} _

_**Now, now my little kitty bitch miko…said Miroku. He began to fondle her ass.**_

_**You really do have a sexy ass.**_

_**The pillow suddenly busted. She began to scream hetai over and over again while slapping him. Soon the others woke up and joined in the pillow fight. Then the demon guys decided Miroku had had enough and pulled Kagome off him. She began to playfully hit them with pillows. Sesshy pinned her to the ground with her wrists over her head and licked her neck then let her up. She threw a giggle fit then asked if they wanted to play truth or dare. They all wanted to and so they did.**_

_**Miroku, Kagome said then laughed evilly. Truth or dare?**_

_**Dare he answered.**_

_**Hahaha she laughed again. I dare you to eat an item of food from the back of my fridge.**_

_**That doesn't sound bad.**_

_**ewe! **_

_**Why ewe?**_

_**My power went out one year when she was on vacation and the food in the back ruined and she never got rid of it.**_

_**Ewe is right said Miroku. How long ago was that vacation?**_

_**2 years ago.**_

_**Miroku could've passed out.**_

_**He got out a piece of cheese.**_

_**What is this, a pickle? He asked.**_

_**It's cheese Kagome answered.**_

_***gag* he ate it and then puked in the garbage can.**_

_**Now what have you learned about playing truth or dare with Kagome? Sango asked Miroku.**_

_**Don't do it.**_

_**Exactly. They all burst into laughter.**_

_**InuYasha, said Sango, truth or dare? Dare he answered. I dare you to let every guy, who wants to, French kiss Kagome.**_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**You heard me she said calmly.**_

_**No! no way! Nun uh! Not gonna happen!  
Okay then, but if you don't, I will let everyone at school see this picture of you as a little kid sucking your thumb and holding a hello pony stuffed animal.**_

_**I don't care!**_

_**Do it!**_

_**Nun uh!**_

_**Yes!**_

_**No!**_

_**Yes! **_

_**No!**_

_**YES!**_

_**NO!**_

_**YESSSSSSSSS!!!**_

_**NOOOOOOO!!!**_

_**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

_**FINE!**_

_**HA!**_

_**All the guys lined up and did that.**_

_**They had to tie InuYasha up until it was over.**_

_**They had finished playing and watched movies. {My Bloody Valentine, Bloody Mary, Last House on the Left, Halloween, and Dirty Dancing}**_

_**After they watched Dirty Dancing, Kagome proposed they go to her dance room. They all wanted to go.**_

_**InuYasha told Kagome to dance like in the movie and she did happily. Little did they know that she won the best dancer in all of Japan.**_

_**Kagome and InuYasha did the Tango, the Waltz, and seductive dancing. They were engulfed in pink, blue, and red flames that were hot yet as cold as ice.**_

_**Everyone jaw dropped.**_

_**How the hell did you learn to dance like that Kagome everyone in the room asked stunned?**_

_**I have been taking dance since I was 4 and I was the winner of that competition for best dancer in Japan.**_

_**Is there anything you can't do asked Sango.**_

_**Not to sound braggy, but no. if you set your mind to something, you can do it.**_

_**You have everything. Beauty, you can do anything and everything, and you are rich and popular thought Ayame.**_

_**Who wants to go to the ice skating rink? Me they all yelled.**_

_**They were all wobbling and falling while Kagome was doing the most advanced jumps, spins, and turns.**_

_**Let me guess, said Miroku, you won a gold medal in the 2008 Olympics?**_

_**I won two actually.**_

_**Miroku sweat dropped.**_

_**They made plans to go to a night club the next day, and then went to bed. Kagome and all the boys curled up together in her king size, pink and red, canopy bed and the others in a queen size bed Kagome had brought in. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. At the night club chap 4

**'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'**

**chap 4- The Night Club**

_When they all awoke in the morning, the friends decided to go to the mall and buy clothes for that night._

_When they arrived the girls and guys split up and went to different stores._

_Ayame, you should sooo get that green shirt and those jeans! said Sango._

_OMG! Sango wear this! Kagome yelled._

_*two hours later*_

_The girls walked out of their store with their clothes._

_Kagome- A pair of faded hip huggers with splices at the knee cap and a red haltar top. Red and black strappy Chanel heels._

_Sango- A dark pink tank top with darkwash jeans. Dark pink and black strappy Chanel heels._

_Ayame- A green tank top and black bell bottoms. Green and black strappy Chanel heels._

_*getting ready*_

_Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were all panicing and running around in Kagome's room. Kagome was fixing Sango's hair and Ayame was fixing her make up. _

_Sango's hair-Wavy and it was down. It reached her mid back._

_Sango's make up- A dark pink eye shadow and pink lipstick. She had a touch of blush._

_Ayame's hair- Her red hair was left down and it reached her shoulder blades. _

_Ayame's make up- She had lime green eye shadow and a pale pink lipgloss. She had some blush._

_Kagome's hair- She straightened it and it reached her mid thigh. It was soft and silky._

_Kagome's make up- She had on a touch of eye liner a bit of masscarra and a soft silvery eye shadow. She had a bit of blush and red lipstick with a shiney gloss over it._

_*after they were ready*_

_They looked in the mirror and they all looked awesome. _

_"Omg! Sango, Kagome! You guys look awesome" shouted Ayame_

_"You do too!" Kagome and Sango replied._

_"We look awesome!" they said in unsion_

_*with the guys*_

_"Sesshomaru! Get out of the bathroom!" shouted InuYasha_

_"I'm getting dressed!" he shouted _

_"Well hurry up" said Kouga_

_"Beat it wolf boy!" said Sesshomaru_

_"I am going with you all to see my woman" bellowed Kouga_

_"And who exactly is your woman Kouga?" asked InuYasha_

_"Kagome of course" replied a smug Kouga_

_"Feh. Kagome is NOT your woman. She is mine" said an agitated InuYasha_

_Just then Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom in a light blue and white stripped button up dress shirt._

_"She is mine!" Sesshomaru said in a scary,cool voice_

_"Whatever!" Shouted Miroku_

_InuYasha-Red and black muscle shirt and jeans._

_Sesshomaru-light blue and white stripped button up dress shirt and jeans._

_Miroku-Purple and black button up dress shirt and jeans._

_Kouga- Orange muscle shirt and jeans._

_*20 minutes later-10:30*_

_The boys pulled up at Kagome's house in a black Lexus SUV(Miroku driving)._

_The girls got in the car. (Miroku up front, Sango and Ayame in the second row and Kagome and all the rest of the boys in the back)_

_The boys all sat side by side and they forced Kagome to lay across their laps. _

_order-InuYasha,Kouga,Sesshomaru) Kagome's head was on InuYasha's lap, her butt on Kouga's lap, and her legs across Sesshomaru's._

_InuYasha ran a hand through her hair. Kouga rubbed her thigh and Sesshomaru rubbed her legs. _

_When they arrived, there was a long line._

_"Man! We're never gonna get in here" said InuYasha_

_Kagome smirked_

_"Do not be so sure of that. Follow me." ordered Kagome_

_The bouncer was Bankotsu from school._

_"Guys, do not get mad at me okay?" Kagome said_

_"Okay" the guys replied._

_They followed Kagome to the front of the line to Bankotsu._

_"Hey Bankotsu" Kagome said suductively_

_"Hey Kagome, babe" He said as he pulled her close._

_"I was wondering if my we could cut line" she asked as she kissed his lips._

_"Of course babe. Anything for you" he answered._

_"Thanx Ban."_

_They walked in as Bankotsu let go of Kagome._

_"Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru_

_"hmmm?"_

_"Where in 7 hells did you learn to be sooo sexy?"_

_"It is a gift" she replied._

_They all danced and drank and had a good time. All too soon they had to leave. _

_Review!_

_ps. gomen(sorry) for taking forever to put this chapter up_


	5. Chapter 5 A wreck and I love you

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

**Chapter 5- A wreck and I love you**

_**When they left the club, they all piled in the car in the same seating positions. They were all a little drunk, but not too bad. The guys in the back talked Kagome into giving them lap dances. After she did, she decided to squeeze in between Kouga and InuYasha and sit in the seat instead of on laps. Kagome shared InuYasha's seat belt with him. **_

_**"It is cold in here" said Kagome**_

_**"You can cuddle with me Kagome." said InuYasha**_

_**"Okay." Kagome replied as she snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**Growling could be heard from Sesshomaru and Kouga.**_

_**"Sesshy, Kouga, please stop growling" Kagome said sleepily**_

_**"Yes Kagome" they answered in unsion**_

_**Kagome closed her eyes and saw a car wreck with them in it.**_

_**When she gasped everyone was concerned.**_

_**"What is it Kags?"Miroku asked.**_

_**"Miroku, we are going to be in a wreck. Slow down" she said in panic**_

_**"Kags, what are you talking ab---"**_

_**{crash}**_

_**"Ahhh" they all screamed.**_

_**Kagome put up a barrier to protect the car. Her blood splattered everywhere. She was out cold.**_

_***3 days later***_

_**Kagome awoke to find herself in a hospital room with wires and i.v.'s running everywhere. She heard a faint beeping.**_

_**'Beep{2 sec pause} beep'**_

_**She heard the beeps and she thought 'at least I am alive'**_

_**All of the sudden the guys came running in.**_

_**"Kagome! You're alive!" they shouted**_

_**"Yup. In the flesh" she replied**_

_**They all ran up and hugged her. **_

_**"Kami Kagome! We were so worried."stated Sesshomaru**_

_**"How were you the only one to get hurt?" asked Miroku**_

_**"I put up a barrier around the people outside of me." replied Kagome**_

_**"Dammit wench! You are so stupid! I love you and do not ever put yourself in danger again!" a concerned InuYasha shouted..**_

_**"Inu I am fine!" argued Kagome**_

_**"You could've died! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen!" InuYasha retorted**_

_**"Do not worry about me InuYasha. I will be fine. Thank you for worrying though." Kagome replied in a quiet voice**_

_**"Feh"**_

_***after kags got out of the hospital***_

_**"Guys tomorrow is the last day of school! I am sooo happy!" stated Kagome**_

_**"Ayame, Kagome, can you believe we only have 2 more years of high school left?!" asked an enthusiastic Sango**_

_**"I know!" shouted an excited Ayame**_

_**"It seems like yesterday we were just starting jr. high" said a dreamy Kagome**_

_**"You are turning into my mom Kags" said Ayame in a fit of giggles**_

_**They started rolling on the floor laughing.**_

_**Short Chapter I know. I am sorry **_

_**Review. I will have a new chap very soon**_


	6. A class trip?

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_Class trip?_

_Ages: _

_Kagome: 15 {almost 16}_

_Sango: 15 {almost 16}_

_Miroku: 16_

_InuYasha: 16_

_Kouga: 16_

_Sesshomaru: 17_

_Naraku: 17_

_Souta: 15_

_Kohaku: 15_

_Kinky-ho...Kikyo: 17_

_Kagura: 17_

_Kanna: 16_

_Jakotsu: 16_

_Bankotsu: 16_

_Hiten: 16_

_Shippo: 6_

_Ayame: 15_

_Rin: 15_

_Kilala: 3 months_

_Ayumi: 15_

_Eri: 15_

_Yuka: 15_

_Hojo: 16_

_Ginta: 16_

_Hakkaku: 16_

_All parents: 35_

_Let me know of more characters to put in there._

_Shawnty got them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots wit the fur_

_She got the whole club lookin' at her_

_Next thang you know_

_Shawnty go low low low low low_

_Kagome's cell was ringing at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Grrr, Sango!"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Kags?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Guess what?!"_

_"huh?"_

_"We are going on a 10th grade trip."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"Miroku'_

_"And...He knows this how?"_

_"His mom is a teacher at the school"_

_"Oh and you're telling me this why?"_

_"Because it's tomorrow and I wanted to let you know ahead of time"_

_"Kay. Thanx. ummm...Where are we going?"_

_"Paris and Italy!"_

_"No way!?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Omg! We are ditching school today to pack!"_

_"Okay"_

_"Well, I'll pick you up at 7 o' clock am"_

_"Kay Kags."_

_"What car?"_

_"Black Porsche convertible"_

_"Can do. Ttyl. Chow"_

_"See ya!"_

_They hung up the phone._

_Kagome went to the bathroom and took a shower._

_She went to here huge closet and picked out a strapless navy blue mini dress with a white belt under the breasts. It hugged her curvs perfectly because it was tight. It stopped at her thigh and had a thick elastic place there so it wouldn't come up. She pulled out a white mini jacket. She pulled out her stileto white shoes that lace up her shin in ties. _

_After she put her clothes on and looked in the mirror she went and got a chunky plastic white headband, put on thick plastic chunky white and navy bracelets, and a silver necklace with a 'K' in diamonds. Kags then dried her midnight black hair and put it in loose and very soft spirals. Her silk locks of midnight black tresses reached her thigh. She glanced at her cloch and it was 6:30. Kagome ran downstairs got her keys to the house and to her Porsche, ran out the mansion, locked her door and opened her car garage that held her 13 cars. She ran to her Porsche and hopped in. Kagome raced off to Sango's home driving 20 over the speed limit._

_Her hair was blowing in the wind and she looked like a porcelain angel doll._

_Kagome arrived at 7 sharp and blew her horn._

_Sango ran out of her home in faded spliced jeans and a pink and black tank top. She had on black flats and her hair was in a ponytail._

_Sango hopped in the car._

_"Hey Sango. You look awful sporty this morning."_

_"Hey Kags. I guess I do."_

_"Okay. Did you bring your suitcase?"_

_"No..."_

_"Okay. Come on."_

_Kagome took the key out and they went to the door._

_"Lets go! We are packing your things first!"_

_Just then the door opened. Kohaku opened it._

_"Kagome!" Kohaku ran and gave her a hug._

_"Hey Kohaku"_

_"You are looking hot as ever Kags!"_

_"Awww. Thanx Kohaku." Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek_

_"Will you go out with me Kags?" Kohaku blushed_

_"Sorry. I can't"_

_"I'll wait for you Kags"_

_"Okay" Kagome giggled. "Are you going to let us in?"_

_"Oh! Ya."_

_"thank you"_

_They went to Sango's room and Sango got out her coach suit case. She packed almost her whole closet._

_They went to Kags house and she got out her pink LV luggage set. She packed her whole closet._


	7. On our way Paris New friends

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**New pet, room mates, and the ride to Paris**_

**I decided to make Shippo like in the show and not 15. Also I decided that Kilala is not going to be human, but a cat like the show.**

_*The next day; the day of the first trip*_

_Sango had spent the night at Kagome's house. The next morning, they wore what they had worn yesterday and fixed their hair the same way. At this time {4:00 am) They were driving on their way to the school to board the bus._

_"Hey Kagome?"_

_"Ya Sango?"_

_"Did you hear that Kikyo was going too?"_

_"But I thought it was just 10th grade."_

_"11th is going too."_

_"Great! Just fantastic! The last thing I need around me is that slut!"_

_"I know. She is bringing her cousin. Nuruku was it?"_

_"Naraku?"_

_"Ya. Thats it."_

_"No! Shit Shit Shit! He can't come!"_

_"Why?" _

_"He is my ex"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"I know. It's hor---" Kagome slammed her breaks on. There was a beautiful two tailed demon cat in the road. Kagome jumped out of the car and picked her up._

_Sango followed her. _

_"Kags! She is sooo cute. What are you going to name her?"_

_"I will name her Kilala. And she is now my new pet!"_

_"Omg! You two are a purrrfect match! You are a fire/ice/water neko/ miko and she is a fire cat demon!"_

_"I know! Um...we better get going before we are late."_

_They hopped in the car. When they got to the school, it was packed. Kagome parked her car. And they got all their luggage out._

_Just then the guys came up._

_"Hey Kagome, Sango." Miroku said._

_"Hey" they replied._

_"Would you like us to get these?" asked Sesshomaru_

_"Sure and thanx"_

_"Anytime."_

_Kagome went over to the car and got out her and Sango's blankets and pillows to use on the plane. Kagome got Kilala out and they went to where everyone was gathered around the principal._

_"Okay everyone. Before I assign roomates, any questions?"_

_Kagome raised her hand and got picked._

_"Are we allowed to bring pets?"_

_"Yes. As long as they are not big, they don't make noise, no reptiles, no rodents, and no messes."_

_"So...cats?"_

_"Yes. They are acceptable"_

_"Kay."_

_He then assigned rooms._

_"There will be some boy girl rooms so try not to get pregnant."_

_"Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, Kouga Ookami, and Bankotsu and Hiten Kamaru are in a room. We put so many in this room because it is the presidental suite and it is huge. Top floor. Every place we go you will be together in every hotel. Room number 2013."_

_"Sango, Ayame, Rin. Room 2012"_

_"Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura 856"_

_"Naraku and Muso Onigumo room 2014"_

_"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi room 567"_

_He announced the rest and they boarded the bus and were off to the airport._

_*1 hour later*_

_They arrived at the airport and Kagome had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's lap cuddled with his blanket{u know, the tail on the show. i am using it as a blanket in the story} she has Kilala in her arms._

_Sesshomaru got her and carried her inside the airport. Peple searched high andlow to make sure they didn't miss ANYTHING. When they were sure, they took it all and got on the plane. Kagome and all her roomates sat together. Kagome woke up and looked out the plane door and told them not to close it._

_"Wait!"_

_The piolet asked what was wrong and she told them she would be back in a sec. He said okay and waited._

_Kagome had seen a little kitsune with orange hair getting knocked around. She went over and blasted the bullies with miko energy and picked up the kit and ran to the plane. _

_The principal saw what she had done and smiled._

_"Kagome, You truly have a kind heart."_

_"Thank you. Can we take him?"_

_The principal nodded._

_Kagome took her seat again and looked down at the kit in her arms who was shaking._

_"What is your name?"_

_"M--my name is Shippo, kind lady"_

_"Call me Kagome."_

_"Okay Kagome"_

_"Where are your parents?"_

_"I am a street kind and an orphan."_

_"I am sorry. I will be your mom from now on if you want that."_

_"I would love that mommy!"_

_"Good now get some sleep." she ruffled his hair and he fell asleep. She placed him in the empty seat beside her._

_"InuYahsa?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"How long is this plane ride and the over all trip?"_

_"13 hours and 2 months"_

_"two months?!"_

_"Ya. Paris 3 weeks, Rome, Italy 3 weeks and a cruise 2 weeks."_

_"A cruise?"_

_"Ya."_

_"I didn't know, good thing I brought every bathing suit I owned anyway"_

_"Every one of them?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Wow!"_

_Kagome giggled and looked out the window._

_InuYasha pulled Kagome over on his lap facing him._

_"So what do you wanna do Kags?"_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"This" Inu pulled Kags to him and put his lips to hers._

_Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms aroung his neck._

_InuYasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They battled for dominice and Inu won. Kagome licked his fangs and he licked hers. He found her fangs were sharper than his. His tongue started to bleed so Kags ran her tongue on his and it healed instiantly. (Btw: their order went like this: Shippo and Kilala, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Bankotsu, Hiten, Miroku) Kagome got back into her seat and listened to her I pod until her cell went off._

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

_She took out her pink tekmate (link on profile) and read the text.(btw it isnt pink in the link. just imagine it pink, or blue, red, or silver)_

_it said:_

**Babe, I will be watching you. I can't wait to have sex again. You are great in bed.**

**-Naraku**

_Kagome texted back and it said:_

**Naraku,**

**Leave me alone. You already have my virginity. What else do you want?! **

***Kagome**

_They all heard Naraku's ringtone go off:_

You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed  
Because you know you're  
So hot I wanna get you alone  
So hot I wanna get you stoned  
So hot I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

_He read it and texted back. It said:_

Now you're in, and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**Hey babe,**

**How did you like the ringtone? It was espically for you and no one else. Oh and by the way, I may have your virginity, but I still want somemore of you. I'm **_**gonna**_** fuck you like I'll never see you again.**

_Kagome didn't text back. She curled into InuYasha and her stomach growled. _

_"You hungry?"_

_She nodded and he pressed the call button._

_The attendant came out._

_"How may I help you?"_

_"I want a beljon waffle and scrammbled eggs with bacon." InuYasha said._

_"I will have the same thing please" the others said_

_*5 mins later*_

_"Here you are" she said as she handed out the food._

_"thank you"_

_she smiled as she walked away_

_They ate._

_"Inu?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you switch me seats?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I wanna cuddle with Sesshy's fuzzy thinggy"_

_They switched and Kagome layed in Sesshomaru's lap._

_They all fell asleep._

_15 minutes away from Paris, they all woke up to hear the piolet's announcement._

_"Brace yourselves for impact. We are coming in for a landing"_

_They all cheered._

_Review or no more story!_

_Give me some ideas also plz._

_InuYasha and everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_I do not own the songs in here._


	8. Chapter 8 Arrivle and fun

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_Arrival and fun_

**They finally arrived at Hotel Raphael {real hotel in Paris}**

**"Children, come get your room keys." said the principal**

**They did and then went to their rooms to unpack. In Kagome and the boy's room, was beautiful! It had beautiful decorations. ****Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Hiten went into the room. Each person had a queen sized bed except Kagome. There was one king sized bed and they all insisted Kagome should get it. It had a canopy on it that enclosed it. like this: .com/var/ezflow_site/storage/images/wd2/content/shelter/decorating/designer-secrets-to-a-sexy-bedroom/designer-secrets-to-a-sexy-bedroom2/the-ultimate-canopy/32893-1-eng-US/The-Ultimate-Canopy_slideshow_**

**Imagine it silver though.**

**Everyone had a different color.**

**InuYasha- red**

**Miroku- purple**

**Sesshomaru- white**

**Kouga- blue**

**Hiten- green**

**Bankotsu- orange**

**Kagome- {with the blankets she brought} white, blue, silver, light pink, dark pink, red, and black. **

**They were all water beds.**

**They un packed and layed down for a while.**

**Kagome woke up and she had let her conceilment spell drop. She had her little kitty ears on her head and the blue pieces. On the side of her face, she had two stripes on either side of her face. {like sesshy but they were midnight blue)**

**On her inside palms she had a rain drop (right palm) and a snow flake (left palm).**

**On her left shoulder she had a fire flame. Around her ankles she had the midnight blue stripes (like sesshy has on his wrists). As soon as she woke up, everyone else did. Their jaws hit the floor.**

**"Kagome?!"**

**"Hmmm?"**

**"You are a youkai?"**

**"Yup. A neko."**

**"Wow. You are gorgous!"**

**"Awww...Thanx guys. Group hug!"**

**They all hugged. {btw. i am going to make Kag's hair longer and put something in it}**

**"Kagome, when did you get silver strans in your hair?"**

**"I keep getting new features until my 16th birthday"**

**"Wow! Your hair grew too. It's down to **

**"Yup. And look at my eyes."**

**They did and they were a crystal silver.**

**"Beautiful"**

**Kagome giggled.**

**"Lets go swimming guys!"**

**"Okay" they replied**

**{Imagine the guys with their color bedding for their trunks' color with black}**

**Kagome was wearing a pink bikini with black lace. {link is on my profile}**

**Kagome put on her black flip flops and her black booty shorts. The guys put on flip flops and they went down the pool.**

***pool***

**"Kagome?"**

**"Ya Inu?"**

**"What happened to your kitty ears if you are still demon?"**

**"I turned them into ears like Sesshy's."**

**"Oh. okay"**

**(Shippou and Kilala are with Sango btw)**

**"Kags?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"You just got a new mark"**

**"Where?"**

**"On your thigh. Its a moon."**

**"cool"**

**"I'm going to keep the marks and take away the blue and silver hair now Inu"**

**She did and she looked even better.**

**"You look even better"**

**"Thanx"**

**"No problem"**

**Kagome's eyes then turned ice blue and light purple.**

**They then swam for a bit and then headed to the room.**

**Once they got there, everyone took a shower and got dressed.**

**All the guys were wearing muscle shirts and sweatpants.**

**Kagome was wearing a tight red tank top that showed her curves and black sweatpants with sexy written down the side in red. She dried her hair and left it down in its long silkiness. She stayed in her demon form but had the ears like Sesshy's. There was a knock at the door and Shippo and Kilala came in. Kagome had bought them each a bed. **

**Sango, Ayame, and Rin came in.**

**"Hey Kags."**

**"Hey San, you wanna come to dinner tonight?"**

**"Sure."**

**"You are all coming and dinner is on me."**

**"Okay. Sounds like fun."**

**Clothing wear**

_Kagome- A red silk mini dress with rihnstones below the breasts and black strappy heels. {link on profile} here: _/images/I/41Y59nVgkLL._AA280_.jpg  


_Inu and the others wore tuxes._

_Sango- A purple knee lenght dress with white heels._

_Ayame- A green dress the same as Sango's and white heels._

_They left and went to _**LE BRISTOL {real reasteraunt}.**

**They speak English**

**"May I take your order?"**

**"Yes, I would like a salad with light honey mustard and no cheese. I will also have a water please." Kagome said**

**"I will have the steak and a baked potato." said Sango. "Also I will have a coke" she added.**

**"I will have the shrimp cocktail and a pepsi." said Miroku**

**"The rest of us will also have a steak and baked potato with a mountain dew."**

**"Okay. How would you like your steak cooked?"**

**"Well." they all answered.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kagome?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"Why didn't you get anything?"**

**"I did. I got salad."**

**"I mean something filling."**

**"I'm on a diet."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I'm fat."**

**"How do you figure that?"**

**"Kanna said so."**

**"Are you going to listen to that slut? She is bigger than you."**

**"Thanx."**

**"Your welcome"**

**"Here you go." the waitress sat down the food.**

**They ate in silence.**

**"Bill please."**

**"Right away madam."**

**"Totals up to...913 dollars."**

**She paid with her card and they went back to the hotel.**

**"I can't believe you paid for all of that."**

**"It is fine."**

**"Okay."**

**"I'm gonna go change."**

**Kagome came out of the bathroom in a Victoria Secret short gown. link..... **take the frills off the bottom and make it mid thigh=

.?o=79

**The boys changed into what they had on earlier.**

**They all climbed with Kagome in her bed and snuggled with her.**

**Review!**

**I don't own InuYasha**


	9. Chapter 9 Elevator and power

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guy'_

_**The Elevator and Power discovered**_

**When they all woke up, Kagome got dressed in blue cheerleading booty shorts and a black tanktop that said 'TOKYO' across the chest in white. She slipped on some thigh high black socks with white stripes at the top (cute...no? lol).**

**"Guys, I'm going to get breakfast for us."**

**"Okay, Kags. Be careful." said InuYasha**

**"I will" Kagome said as she was shutting the door.**

**Kagome got on the elevator and it started to go down, then stopped on the floor Naraku and Muso were on.**

**'Please, Kami. Don't let it be them.' Kagome prayed in her mind.**

**The doors opened and sure enough, there was Naraku and Muso.**

**"Hey baby" said Naraku as he and Muso walked closer to her.**

**"Naraku, Muso. I'm warning you! Stay away!" Said Kagome, not showing any fear.**

**"What's wrong dear? Don't you wanna fuck?" said a smirking Muso**

**"No I don't thank you" said a now, silver eyed Kagome**

**"Did you go blind?" Naraku was actually getting concerned **

**"No. Do you not remember? My eyes change with my mood."**

**"Oh."**

**"Well in that case..." Naraku and Muso closed in on her**

**They licked her neck and were kissing her lips. Kagome pushed them away.**

**"Does little Kagome need to learn a lesson?" asked a now, smirking Naraku**

**He brought his hand up to her face with power, force, and speed...but Kagome was faster.**

**"I think not Naraku." she said in an emotionless tone as she grabbed his hand and broke his wrist.**

**"You bitch!" Naraku bellowed.**

**"You little kitty bitch, miko, angel goddess! We have had it with you!" Yelled Muso as he charged at her.**

**"And I have had it with you as well." Kagome's hair grew to her knees and acted as if there was wind blowing, because it started whipping around. Her clothes started to flicker from her clothes right now and this: .com/Shopping/products/prod_ {Imagine that in the string around the dress, there was a samurai sword and that she had on pink mini kapri s under that and aroung the kapris she had like a thigh belt thing...you know...with a dagger in it.} (she also has those flowers in her hair like on the web site above)**

**Her eyes suddenly had a flame in them then turned red, then black.**

**They suddenly had a waterfall in them and then turned a brilliant silvery sky/ sapphire blue.**

**The last thing you saw in her eyes was a full moon on a snowy night. Her eye color went haywire. They changed from blue to black to pink to purple to red to amber to green to brown to grey to silver and finally to white.**

**Her demon markings appeared the moon, the snowflake, the rain drop, and the fire flame. The stripes also appeared, but not the ears. There was a bright light and the elevator lights went out. The elevator stopped.**

**Kagome took out her pink samurai sword.**

**"I am Kagome. Princess of the night. A mixture of Kaguya and Midoriko. Both Priestesses and gardians of the Shikon No Tama, making me oh so powerful."**

**Kagome pulled out a strand of her knee lenght, midnight blue/ black hair and twined it in both hands and through her fingers. She set that strand on fire and threw it at them. It was in the shape of a star {catch up---star like Kaguya's star on the InuYasha movie...I made her a priestess because I needed the princess of night and she was sooo...the hair thing i got from Yura. InuYasha episode 4 i think. You know Yura of the Demon Hair. anywayz on with the story}**

**They felt a electric shock and they couldn't move.**

**"Now Naraku, Muso. You die. I had to make you stay still otherwise, blood would get on that silky hair of your's. I need to get a clean cut. I'm going to cut you into little pieces"**

**Kagome took their heads off with one pink lightning blast from her sword and then she pulled at the strand of hair and they were in little pieces.**

**"Pathetic. You died too easily. Hmmm...I guess I shall bring you back."**

**Kagome pulled out one of the flowers in her hair and blew it towards them and swiped her sword over them while cutting through the flower pedals. They instantly revived and Kagome disappeared into the shadows. After that, she became unconsious. **

**'Kagome...'came a voice in the back of her mind**

**'Whose there?!' Asked Kagome**

**'Kagome' it came again**

**'Who are you and what do you want?'**

**'We are Midoriko and Kaguya. We have come to warn you'**

**'Warn me about what?'**

**'Your power'**

**'What? What about my power'**

**'You have great power. You are more than the gardian of the jewel. You have been picked to be the gardian of heaven and hell. You hold power over anything and everything. You are able to open portals to all the worlds and dementions. Kagome, do not let the jewel shatter. Whoever shall have it will take your place. We cannot let that happen because you were chosen for this role. When you pass on, you will not be reincarnated because no one else will be able to hold that kind of power.'**

**'But why was it me who was chosen?'**

**'Because you are powerful'**

**'What and who am I?'**

**'You are Kagome-Goddess, priestess, demon, angel, princess, wind, water, fire, ice, snow, the ocean, the sky, love, life, night, day, the sun, the moon, the stars, color, joy and dispair, strength, power, the key, the heart, pureness, beauty, kindness, lust, music, and youth, among so much more.'**

**'wow'**

**'yes and I must leave you now'**

**'Why? when can i see you again?'**

**'I am running out of energy and whenever you want.'**

**'Okay. Goodbye'**

**'Goodbye my Kagome'**

**With that, they left and Kagome woke up laying sprawled across the hallway floor. She got up and she was dressed in her original clothes, but her hair was down to her knees and she had the marks on her. She ran to the mirror in the hallway and saw that her eyes were white. She closed them and thought 'ice' then she opened them again. Sure enough her eyes were ice blue. **

**"Was it all a dream" she asked to no one in particular.**

**'No' said the voice she talked with earlier.**

**That was all she needed to hear and walked down to get breakfast.**


	10. Chapter10Kagome was what? 11and13? who?

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**Kagome was what?! 11 and 13? by who?!**_

**After they ate breakfast, they got dressed to go to the pool.**

**.**

**InuYasha-red and black trunks**

**Miroku-purple and black trunks**

**Kouga-yellow and black trunks**

**Bankotsu-blue and black trunks**

**Hiten-orange and black**

**Shippo- terquiose trunks and floaties**

**Kilala- stays out of the water**

***at the outdoor pool***

**"Hey guys it has 2 diving boards and a slide!"**

**"You're right Shippo, it does." said Kagome**

**"Runt, come over here. Kagome needs you."**

**"Okay. Anything for mommy."**

**Shippo ran over to Kagome. She put sun screen on him so he could swim without being burnt.**

**"Hey, Kags." said InuYasha**

**"Hmmm?" asked Kagome while laying in the sun**

**"Well, since you don't tan and you always stay your porcelain color, would you show us some of your tricks on the high dive?"**

**"I guess." she said as she got up and went to the high dive.**

**She did a triple front flip dive: this... .com/watch?v=99MM8mnnOys {but with a dive at the end}**

**Next she did this but with a dive at the end.**

**.com/watch?v=GYlp-DkzTiA&NR=1**

**They all clapped and cheered for her.**

**"Wow, Kagome! That was amazing!" said Miroku**

**'It would've been even better if her top would've come off' thought Miroku**

**"Miroku! You hentai! It would not have been good if my top came off."**

**"How on Earth did you know I was thinking that?!" asked/shouted a confused/scared Miroku**

**"I'm not sure, but oh well."**

**"Weirrrd" said Kouga**

**"Anywayz, I'm gonna go swim some more." said Kagome and with that said she dived back into the water.**

***With Naraku and Muso***

**"Muso?"**

**"What?"**

**"Our beautiful Kagome really is the strongest being on Earth."**

**"That she is."**

**"Let's text her. We can scare her a bit."**

**He pulled out his phone and began texting.**

_My dear Kagome,_

_Thank you so much for bringing us back to life after killing us. Does the age 11 ring a bell? How about 13? Yes, No? Do you remember miasma? Your only weakness is miasma ans I can't wait to use it again._

_Naraku and Muso_

**Kagome's cell phone started ringing.**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say

**Kagome was still in the pool, so InuYasha picked it up. When he read the message, he totaly freaked out.**

**"Kagome!!!" he yelled**

**"What?"**

**"What the hell is this?"**

**"Ummm...a text"**

**"I know that, but why are Naraku and Muso sending this? What do they mean?"**

**"Nothing. Just forget it." she said as she started to walk away.**

**"I will not forget it. You tell me now!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm.**

**"Since when do you control me?! And unhand me!" she said as her eyes flashed colors and jerked her arm away.**

**"Kagome!!!" he yelled as she ran away so fast you couldn't see her.**

***2 hrs later***

**InuYasha found Kagome on the roof wearing this**

**./2319/2569551408_**

**She had a blank stare in her eyes.**

**"Kagome?"**

**"Hmmm?"**

**"What happened with Naraku and Muso?"**

**"They raped me when I was 11 and 13."**

**"What?!"**

**"Ya. It was sooo brutal. I hated it and it made me feel dirty."**

**"How did it happen?"**

***flashback***

**He used miasma. Its the only thing that takes my power. He ripped my clothes off and thrust into me like super hard. After that he made me give him a blow job. He stuck himself in my mouth and grabbed the back of my head and made me do it. Then he gave it to me doggy style and I was huntched over. When he reached his climax, he was huntched over me with my butt in his stomach. Muso and Naraku switched places and I was laying in Naraku's lap. So on and so forth.**

***end flashback***

**"Oh, Kags. I am so sorry. I will kill them."**

**"I already did, then brought them back"**

**"Did you get new powers?"**

**"I have had these powers. I never wanted to use them though."**

**"Could you show me?"**

**"Ya." The same things happened like before, except no killing. Kagome used trees to show him.**

**To say he was amazed was an understatement**


	11. Chapter 11 Last day and

_'Kagome Loves the Inu Guys'_

_The Last Day in Paris and the Eiffel Tower_

_Guys, something went wrong with the links, so ignore them all. sorry_

_**"Well guys, it's our last day in the city of romance." said a sad Kagome.**_

_**"Ya, but we get two more trips." said Sango.**_

_**"Lets go to the Eiffel Tower before we leave." said Ayame.**_

_**"Okay." they all agreed {All= All the boy that roomed with Kag and Sango, Ayame, and Rin.}**_

_**They got dressed.**_

_**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-set%%3Djpg%26id%3D-sVQ6i6Y3RG7C82VUSgviA%26size%3Dl&imgrefurl=.com/skinny_jeans/collection%3Fid%3D96501&usg=__7IJ954-3-aHKsUvLxU8GzebC8To=&h=300&w=300&sz=19&hl=en&start=136&um=1&tbnid=B94o19G8OULG9M:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dskinny%2Bjeans%2Band%2Bboots%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4ADBS_enUS322US322%26sa%3DN%26start%3D126%26um%3D1**_

_**(Kagome's is the white and black stripe and Ayame's is the pink and black striped outfit.)**_

_**that was what sango wears**_

_**.com/celebstyle/kate_**_

_**rin's is above**_

Boys:

.com/image/men%20outfits/tots11_

**{Left to right}**

**Sesshy, Miro, Inu, Kouga**

**.com/I+love+Zac+E+club/articles/202/Zac+Efron+in+Diesel+Jeans**

**Bankotsu wore this without luggage or hat**

**and then**

**Hiten wore this**

**.com/files/admin/speidi_in_**

*At the Eiffel Tower {9:00 pm)*

"Guys, this is sooo beautiful!" exclaimed an awed Kagome looking at the lit up city.

"It really is" said Miroku staring at Kagome's butt.

"Miroku" said Kagome in a warning tone.

Just then InuYasha put his arm around Kagome.

"Miroku, unless you want me to claw your eyes out, stop looking at her ass."

"Okay okay." said a slightly frightened Miroku

There was a chilly breeze and Kagome shivered. InuYasha put his coat around her before any of the other guys could. He pulled her close and snuggled close. They heard Sango, Rin, and Ayame sigh. Kagome knew what this was about and snapped her fingers. Sango, Rin and Ayame's boyfriends showed up.

"Taro!" exclaimed Rin.

"Keiji!" shouted Ayame

"Hiro!" Sango yelled

"What in the world?!" they exclaimed

"Well...um...I can do things like that and I felt bad you missed them." said a quiet Kagome

"Thank you!" said all the girls hugging Kagome

"Are we in Paris?" asked Taro

"Yup" said Kagome

"Awesome!" said the three guys high fiving each other

"But, we will need luggage" said Keiji

"No problem" said Kagome snapping her fingers

There was their luggage.

"Wow!"

Short chappy I know. I need reveiws and ideas ppl!

I do not own InuYasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Love you


	12. Chapter 12 Plane and Show

_'Kagome Loves the Inu Guys'_

_**The Plane and the Colossuem**_

_**I dont own Inu**_

_**Something went wrong with the links, so ignore them. Just imagine everything. But for the video I made, just go to youtube and look up InuYasha Fanfiction video Kagome loves the inu guys. It is the first one that shows up.**_

**As they were all boarding the plane with their belongings, Kagome turned back for one last glance.**

**"****Au revoir ville de romance {goodbye city of romance.}, I vous ne manquez {I shall miss you.} N'oubliez pas de moi, je reviendrai un jour. {Don't forget me, for I will be back someday.}" (That was spoken in french)**

**With that, Kagome followed suit of her friends and boarded the plane also.**

**{Seating arrangement= Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshy, Kouga, Bankotsu, Hiten, and Miroku.} Next row= Ayame, Rin, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo. The 5 girls were chatting while Hojo leaned over Kagome's seat taking pictures of her. Next row= Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku, and Muso. So on.**

**Sango and Kagome were the best of friends and they acted like sisters. Currently they were sharing a seat and they were under a big, warm quilt. They were listening to Kagome's I-pod. (sango's was packed in her bag). **

**They found one of their favorite songs and started to sing with it.**

**What dreams are made of. By: Hillary Duff**

Hey now  
Hey now

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'cause in my heart I know what this is

_[Chorus]_  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No no no  
Happiness is no mystery it's  
Here now it's you and me

_[Chorus]_

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see u smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor

_[Chorus:]_  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of

**All the guys were now looking at the two most beautiful girls on the plane.**

**"Wow! You two are amazing! You voices are like an angel choir. You are perfectly harmonized together." said Miroku.**

**All the others could do was nod in agreement.**

**Shippo and Kilala had fallen asleep to their voices. They were now laying in the seat by the window. **

**They continued singing various songs and laughing.**

***With Naraku***

**"I don't care if that witch is our cousin! She is driving me insane."**

**"As she is me also" replied Naraku**

**"Let's listen to my I-pod so we can block out her and the other whores" suggested Muso**

**"Yes. Let's"**

**and they did.**

**Their favorite song came on. Pretty Ricky**

**"Grind On Me"**

_[Chorus]_  
Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

_[Verse 1]_  
When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)  
Sex be my day (job)  
I hit 'em in the back of my (car)  
Make 'em ride like a see (saw)  
I make 'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Suckin' on the nipple  
Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)  
I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)  
B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)  
Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)  
I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina  
Run in you belly and bust yo brain  
What's my name, what's my name  
Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs  
Makin' pretty good change  
Gettin' good brain  
From these pretty, pretty chicks  
Gettin' pretty damn rich  
Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks

_[Chorus]_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

_[Verse 2]_  
Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?  
Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?

Step One: You're kissin' on me  
Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body  
Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream  
Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me

_[Chorus]_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

_[Verse 3]_  
Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea  
Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips  
I like to catch her when she coming home  
Lights out with the Cherry thong  
Eat her up like a Sundae cone  
But as of morning  
You got me open  
Love John is strokin'  
No jokin'  
Coochie swollen  
The bedroom smokin'  
Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)  
If lovin' you is wrong  
I don't wanna be right  
So I'mma take my time and do it right  
'Cause we got all night  
'Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just...

_[Chorus]_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)

**They were thinking of Kagome the whole time (*cough* hentais *cough* lol)**

**They started laughing.**

***back with Kagome and Sango***

**"Sango?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"How much longer?"**

**"10 hours"**

**"Okay."**

**"You got any ideas Kags?"**

**"Yup. Who wants to play dirty t or d?"**

**All the guys in their row raised their hands. Along with Naraku, Muso, Ayame, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Rin, and Kanna. (Kanna was the least sluttiest. She wasn't even a slut. She just was hanging aroung the wrong girls. She was really sweet)**

**"Okay. Get in like an oval shape." Kagome said.**

**They did. It went like this- Sess, Kagome, Inu, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ban, Ayame, Kouga, Eri, Muso, Yuka, Naraku, Ayumi, Hiten, Kanna, and back to Sess.**

**"Oh oh oh! I'll start" said an excited Rin. **

**All the girls fell over laughing**

**"Okay Rin. You start. Hun, just calm down" Kags said through a fit of giggles.**

**"Okay. InuYasha, T or D or DD?"**

**"Dare. Always."**

**"Okay. I dare you to...**Lick the bellybutton of the player to your left**"**

**"Hellooo Kagome..." **

**"Oh boy"**

**"Raise your shirt up Kags."**

**Kagome sighed but did. You could see her flat, porcelain skin stomach. InuYasha licked her belly button all the way down to where her pants were. They all started laughing as they finished. **

**"Okay. Kagome, T or D or DD?" InuYasha asked with a smirk.**

**"T"**

**"Hmmm...**Which person in the room do you think is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?**"**

**"Easy...Me"**

**"I caaan see why" He said. **

**"Sango, T or D or DD?"**

**"D"**

**"Kay...**Receive a hickey from the player on your right**"**

**"Miroku...does it have to be him?" she wined**

**"Yes"**

**"Fine" she pouted**

**Miroku gave her a hickey.**

**"Sesshy...T or D or DD?"**

**"D"**

**"Okay then. I dare you tooooo...**Demonstrate your favorite sexual position with the person to your right.**"**

**"That would be..." he looked to his right and got a smirk "Kagome..."**

**"Great" she said playfully**

**"Hands and knees Kagome" Sesshy ordered with a smirk**

**She did.**

**Sesshy crawled over her and leaned on her pretending to thrust into her after he moved her knee length hair to the side.**

**Lots more truths and dares and they were done. They went back to their seats and still had 8 hours left.**

**Ayame let her hair down and it was mid back. Kagome braided Ayame's and Sango's.**

**Sango braided Kagome's bangs around in a crown. It looked like a goddess hairstyle. {Kagome's bangs (down) were about an inch below her shoulder (she wore them to the side).}**

**Kagome braided InuYasha's hair, Sesshy's hair, Ban's hair, and Hiten's hair. She made Miroku's hair a little spiky and took it out of the little pony tail.**

**They all looked great.**

**All the girls brought make-up, nail supplys, and other cosmetics and toiltries.**

**They put on tips and used acrylic like when you get your nails done.**

**Sango's nails- .com/nidia_**

**Ayame's ./20080422_**

**Rin's .com/_**

**Kanna's ./104/301412278_?v=0**

**Kagome's ./_QNI6A0-dXzw/SYx95CpOsOI/AAAAAAAAABM/JqeAjVuhpLQ/S760/GLITTER+**

***8 hrs later***

**They got all their things and got off the plane.**

**"Students, after you put your things in your room, come back and meet me in the lobby. I have an anouncement." said a cheerful principal**

**"Why do you think she is so happy?" asked a weirded out {lol} Sango**

**"Maybe she is jetlagged...?" said an unsure Kagome**

**"I am going to ask her something. Wanna come?" Askes Sango**

**"Sure" she said and they raced over to the principle**

**"Ummm...Mrs. Takamaru sensai, can Kagome and Me get a different room? I don't think Kagome is enjoying being caged with...what...? 6 boys. And I don't want her to feel lonesome." Said Sango. Her and Kagome had the most adorable angelic faces.**

**"Why of course my dears. We had an extra room left over anyway. Here you go. My apolagies sweeties." She said as she handed them 2 room keys.**

**"Thank you" they squealed as they ran off.**

**"OMG! Sango! I love you." Kagome said as she hugged Sango.**

**"I know." as she hugged back. seconds later they burst into a fit of giggles.**

**They took Kilala and Shippo with them and went to their suite on the top floor.**

**They ran in and fell on the bed laughing.**

**"We better be getting downstairs" said Kagome**

**"Ya. Let's go."**

**"Wait. Wanna change?"**

**"Sure."**

**Kagome put on black booty shorts and a red tank. She put on white Uggs. She put the top layer of her hair in a black and white ribbon.**

**Sango put on red booty shorts and a black tank. She also put on white Uggs. She put her top layer of hair in a red and white ribbon.**

**When they stood up after putting their boots on, they looked at each other in awe.**

**"Omg!" they said at the same time**

**"Now that is just creepy" they said at the same time again**

**"Uh-huh" they both said again**

**"Stop that!" they yelled at the same time pointing at the other**

**"Me?! You first!" yet again pointing and saying the same thing**

**They both started laughing.**

**"Great minds think alike" said a laughing Kagome**

**"Apparently" said Sango wipping a tear from her eyes.**

**"You look cute miss cheerleader" said Kagome (we are going to say that in that cheerleading chappy earlier on, Sango could flip just as well as Kag, so they are both Captains. Kay)**

**"You look cute too."**

**"Awww...Thanx" they both said winking at the other**

**"Shall we?" Kagome asked holding out her arm**

**"We shall" said Sango linking her arm with Kagome's.**

**They skipped down to the lobby.**

**"Students, I have made arrangements for all of you. We are getting to hold a talent show at the Roman Colosseum" Said an over joyed principle**

**Everyone cheered and clapped.**

**"I have an idea." Kag and San whispered at the same time.**

**"It will be on the night before we leave here." announced Mrs. Takamaru**

**That was all they needed to hear. Kagome and Sango ran at lightning speed into the shadows of a tree. Kagome whispered 'heya' (room in Japanese) and they were in their room.**

**"Awesome" said Sango**

**"Yup now we have lots of work ahead of us" said Kagome**

**They got to work.**

**"Let's add this" Sango said**

**"Totally. I love it" Kagome stated**

**"Like that and that there" explained Sango**

**"Get out! That was so my same thought!" -Kagome**

**"No way!"**

**"Yup"**

**That went on for the next 2 weeks**

***the night of the show***

**(You have to watch the videos on here, or this won't make since okay..good.)**

**Clothes**

**. Kagome is wearing the pink one and Sango the blue one.**

**Their hair was left down.**

**"Last, but not least, Kagome and Sango to the stage please."**

**Kagome came out on the right and Sango the left.**

**Kagome had a sparkley pink headset mic and Sango a blue sparkley headset.**

**"Hellooo Rome! How are you tonight?!" Yelled Kags to about 500,000 people.**

**They all cheered.**

**"We cannn't hear yooou!" yelled Sango**

**They cheered louder.**

**"Good!" Sango said**

**a/n: There is a huge screen behind them. the first vid is really cool. there is only one girl on stage in the vid, so imagine two. Kag and San. When the person is on stage in the vid, it is Kag and San projected on the screen. They are singing the song and dancing to it. The blonde girl in the vid is going to be San, so imagine her as the blonde. The brown haired girl on stage in the vid is gonna be Kags, so imagine her as Kags in the vid like she is described in this story. The guys that are in the vid, just imagine all the guys in this story, except Inu, in there somewhere. The blonde guy is Inu. Anytime the name Britney Spears or something is said, change it to Sango and Kagome. Okay. Let's do this.)**

**.com/watch?v=lCsys6-GWKo**** ---watch the vid**

**Artist: britney spears f/ t.i. lyrics**

Song:

**gimme more (remix) lyrics**

(Feat. T.I.)

KAGOME AND SANGO:  
(It's Kagome and Sango, bitch)

TI:  
TIP comin live from the VIP, heard the night life lost life when I leave  
Both the Feds and the State wanna sit by me  
The whole city got bizzerk he got 3  
Anotha rapper got a hit but shawty he not me  
Who set the city on fire as soon as he got freed  
Da king back now bras don't even know how to act now  
Hit the club stippers give neck 'fore I sit down

SANGO AND KAGOME:  
Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS]  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

TI:  
Aye, all my hotgirls yellin  
Aye, all the Dope Boyz yellin  
Aye, from the back they yellin  
Aye, as good as it get  
what other rap son hooder than this  
I got rich and I'm still in the hoolagin click  
You be rappin bout blow, I was movin the bricks  
You talkin bout shootin out and I was doin it frick  
If I hit you in the face you gon be suin me quick  
And if I catch anotha case I know I'm true to be missed  
So I'ma (but listen to dis)  
keep it cool head stay out of the news  
Headlines and shows other rappers

KAGOME AND SANGO:  
Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

[CHORUS]  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

TI:  
Mic check 1-2 1-2, you wanna beef wit the king what is you gon do  
Will you show up on the scene wit 2 guns drew  
Or you and ya friend and play a little two on two  
If you knew half of what I knew then you'll be hittin the deck  
Got a tool and a vest I can get some respect  
I'ma make it hard for a lil sucka to flex  
Sho 'em this ain't the squad for a sucka to test

SANGO AND KAGOME:  
[CHORUS]  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

[CHORUS]  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

LYGO:  
Bet you didn't see this one coming  
The incredible Lygo  
The lengendary Sango and Kagome, haha  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ha, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin' no where, haha  
(More)

**"How was that?!" Sango asked/ shouted**

**They went wild**

**"Don't think we're done with you yet!" Kagome yelled**

**Again they all screamed**

**"Hit it" they both said and the music started**

**"Beat Of My Heart"**

To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,

The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

_[Chorus:]_  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance.

The way that you feel  
Could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm sayin to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,

To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

_[Chorus]_

Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,

_[Chorus]_

Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

**The crowd went wild.**

**"More?" Kag and San asked in unsion**

**"More more more!"**

**"You've got it" said Kags**

**They changed. **

**They got different headsets. Kags was blue and Sango's was silver.**

**.**

**Kag- blue**

**San- silver**

**They sang miracle by cascada**

**"Miracle"**

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

**"Do you want us to stop?"**

**They all yelled no**

**"Okay"**

**A/N: there is only one girl on stage in the vid, so imagine two. Kag and San. When the person is on stage in the vid, it is Kag and San projected on the screen. They are singing the song and dancing to it. The blonde girl in the vid is going to be San, so imagine her as the blonde. The brown haired girl on stage in the vid is gonna be Kags, so imagine her as Kags in the vid like she is described in this story. The guys that are in the vid, just imagine all the guys in this story, except Inu, in there somewhere. The blonde guy is Inu.**

**.com/watch?v=LYWFVywK99k&feature=response_watch**

**Lyrics to Whine Up** :  
(feat. Elephant Man)

[Elephant Man]  
It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon

[Verse 1]  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

[Pre Hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Ivy Queen]  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

[verse 2]  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

[Pre Hook]  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

[Chorus:]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Elephant Man]  
Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

[Chorus:] [3x]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She's crazy!

**"Anymore?"**

**They chanted more.**

**"Okay"**

**"Let's see, what should we sing Sango?"**

**"I'm not sure Kagome."**

**"Well we could always sing Fighter by Christinia Aguilera."**

**The crowd screamed!**

**"Okay then."**

**A fog of Pink, blue, and red with a silver sparkle came up (it was really fog with Kagome's miko light added for affect)**

**Seconds later, it disappeared and Kags and San were wearing this:**

**.com/frame_3?mf=/dancewear/page_TB_**

**Kag-red**

**San-Purple**

**They also switched headsets to match their clothes.**

**.com/watch?v=KKTBwLBWwN4&feature=PlayList&p=699C41F5F67A18FA&index=1**

**a/n: if u hadn't noticed, the vids are playing on the screen behind them while they are singing and dancing.**

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

**"One more suprise. Who likes Avril Lavigne?!" Sango yell shouted {lol}**

**They screamed.**

**"Okay. Girlfriend. Hit it!"**

**"Okay everyone! I want you to clap along!" shouted Kagome**

**They sang.**

**When they were done, the crowd had gone wild. They were screaming at the top of their lungs.**

**"Sorry guys, but we are done!"**

_**Sexyback**_** by Justin Timberlake played as Sango exited the stage without Kagome.**

**After everyone had calmed down, **_**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me**_** played as Kagome spoke.**

**"Okay, everyone, I have a suprise for all my friends!"**

**"Here it goes" Kagome said.**

**.com/watch?v=VZ9QNDCd6Aw **** ---u have to watch that one. i made it.**

**Kagome was singing it.**

**It was Miracles Happen by: Myra**

**When it was finished, she called for her friends.**

**"Guys come up here." **

**They all came up and Kagome introduced them.**

**"This is Sango, my best friend. She is like a sister to me and she also has an amazing voice. She just sang with me sooo...yeah" they giggled and hugged eachother**

**"I love this girl right here. She is amazing." said Sango**

**Kagome moved on.**

**"This is Rin. She is shy and sweet. I love her." they hugged.**

**"This is Ayame. She is spunky and smart. I love her too." they hugged**

**"These girls are Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They are friendly but fiesty. They are great." Kagome hugged each one of them.**

**"This manly guy right here is Kouga. I love him. He is sooo sweet." she kissed him**

**"He is Miroku. He is a little bit of a per..."Miroku was rubbing her butt. She slapped him and he held his face. "A pervert you can see...but, I love him too" she kissed him.**

**"So worth it" Miroku said**

**"This is InuYasha. He is currently my boyfriend and I love him." she kissed him.**

**He picked her up and spun her around. "I love her too" he said**

**Everyone in the audience 'awwwed'**

**"This is my big fluffy sweety. His name is Sesshomaru and I love him. He is sweet under his 'I don't care at all mask'" she used air quotes**

**He smirked at her.**

**"I love you too Kags" He kissed her**

**She giggled.**

**"This is Bankotsu. He is kind hearted and gentle, but rough around the edges." she kissed him. "I love him too"**

**"This is Hiten. He is also rough around the edges but really sweet. I also love him." she kissed him.**

**"This is Shippo. He is my adopted son. I found him being beaten on by guys at the airport in Japan. His parents were murdered, so I am now his mother. I love you very much Shippo" She nuzzled him**

**"I love you too mommy." he said**

**They all awwwed.**

**"Last, but not least, just the smallest. This is Kilala. I found her close to the airport also." She hugged her.**

**"Miracles really do happen, well, with friends like these anyways. Without them, this wouldn't be possible. By the way, Stay away from all the guys up her girls. They are all mine." All the guys nodded.**

**"Grazie. I love you all! Goodnight Roma!" {Thank you. I love you all! Goodnight Rome in Italian}**

**Kagome snapped her fingers and confetti burst everywhere and there were fireworks busting in the night sky. Fire sprayed down from the top of the stage. This was all thanks to her powers.**

**Just then 5 men came up to Kagome and Sango**

**"We have come from an agency in California and you two are amazing. We are going to offer you a contract, record deal, and everything. This could make you two very famous. Call us. Here are our cards." they gave them cards and left.**

**A woman come next.**

**"Hello. I am from Elite Model Management. You are beautiful and what we need. Have you ever seen America's Next Top Model?" they nodded. "Well, we offer the same things as them. Call us." she gave them cards and left.**

**Next was another woman.**

**"I am from Juilliard Collage. We will offer you a scolarship. Or we could get you in any performing arts school in the world. Give us a call. this could lead to broadway." she also handed them cards.**

**They screamed and jumped around.**

**The next two hours were spent signing autographs.**

**When they got back to the room, it was 3:00 am.**

**"I am so tired." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.**

**"Me too" said Sango**

**They packed their things and went to bed.**

**Review! Long Chappy! Yay! I love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13 Locket Secret

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**The Locket Secret**_

_I don't own InuYasha. I only own this plot._

**When they woke up, Kagome and Sango took a shower and got dresses.**

**Kagome: ./content/ebiz/urbanoutfitters/invt/5122425825612/5122425825612_ **

**With a hot pink tank top under a white wife beater. The wife beater had this design on it (minus the blue and with Kagome's name): .**

**Kagome wore a hot pink head band with hot pink and black chunky braceletts. She had on a thick black fashion belt around her waist. She also had on 3 inch open toe black pumps. Kagome added black hoops and a hot pink cropped jacket.**

**Sango wore the exact same thing, except everything pink, was purple.**

**They looked awesome.**

**"I wish my hair was as long and silky as yours Kags. Your's is beautiful." said Sango**

**"Maybe it can be." Said Kagome**

**"Huh?" asked a confused Sango**

**"Close your eyes."**

**"Mkay."**

**Kagome whispered something and Sango's hair was now as long as Kagome's hair. It was still it's brown/black color.**

**"Open and take a look" Said Kagome**

**"OMG! Kagome! You're awesome!" said Sango hugging her.**

**"I am. I know. I am cutting mine about 6 inches, making it mid thigh." said Kagome.**

**"Cut mine like your's please."**

**"Okay Sango." Kagome's nails on her right hand glowed and then became 3 inches long and razor sharp.**

**She cut her and Sango's hair mid thigh.**

**Sango's hair was the same style as Kagome's. It was beautiful.**

**"Thank you Kagome!" Said Sango.**

**"Your welcome." said Kagome**

**Kagome glanced at the clock.**

**"We had better get downstairs before they leave us." Kagome stated.**

**Sango nodded.**

**They got their luggage and walked out the door.**

**Kagome had a vision right then. Her eyes turned silver and she entered into her own soul, the Shikon No Tama. **

**'Midoriko, Kaguya. Why have you called me here?'**

**'Because, seeing as you have not figured out someone close to you is holding the other half of the jewel, meaning they are your other half.'**

**'What?'**

**'Gold locket'**

**With that she came back to reality.**

**"Kagome? Are you coming?"**

**"I forgot something. Hold on."**

**Kagome went back into the room and found a gold locket laying on Sango's bed. It had an 'S' on it. **

**When she opened it, she was flabbergasted. It had a picture of her {Kagome} when she was a baby. On the other side, it had Sango when she was a baby. They looked identical. On the back of it, it said 'Sango. Of the sun and sky.'**

**Kagome had a silver locket around her neck that had the same picture inside with a 'K' on it. On the back, it said 'Kagome. Of the moon and sea'**

**That means...it couldn't be.**

**Kagome ran out with the locket and her luggage and her and Sango went to the plane.**

**When they were all seated and the plane took off, Kagome decided to speak up.**

**"Sango?"**

**"Ya?"**

**"I found your locket"**

**"My locket! Oh! I almost forgot it!" Sango said.**

**"Sango, look at this." Kagome took her locket off.**

**Kagome showed her the front and then opened it.**

**Sango gasped.**

**"Is there any way that you and Kohaku are adopted Sango?"**

**"Ya. We're adopted." Said a shocked Sango**

**"To make sure, when is your birthday?"**

**"Mine is Decemb..." she didn't get to finish**

**"December 13th isn't it?" finished Kagome**

**"Yes. That's your's too isn't it?" asked Sango**

**"Uh huh." said Kagome.**

**"Kagome do you realize what this means?" asked Sango**

**"It means, we're sisters." she said**

**"More that sisters. We're twins. Identical twins!" said Sango**

**"Well that explains why we look alike." said Kagome**

**"Then that means..."**

**"That means, you are the other gardian of the Shikon No Tama. That means you are a miko/neko/angel. It means now, we are both complete." answered Kagome**

**"Really? I have powers like you?" she asked**

**"Yes. And I am guessing that since I am water, ice, fire, the sea, the night sky, dark, and the moon and my colors are pink, red, blue, and silver, you must be air, thunder, lightning, the day sky, nature, light, and the sun. Your colors are going to be purple, green, yellow, and gold." said an excited Kagome**

**"So, will I have different powers than you?" asked Sango**

**"Much different. We are completly different elements. And this explains why I have porcelain skin and your's is slightly darker and why my hair is midnight and your's is a brown black. You are of the sun, meaning tan. I am of the moon, meaning pale. Wow! This is increddible" said Kagome**

**"It really is! I have a twin! Are you going to train me?"**

**"No. Take my hands" said Kagome.**

**She did. And suddenly she knew everything about herself. She knew how to use her miko energy. She knew why she was an angel. She also knew all about nekos.**

**They explained everything to the guys. And boy were they amazed.**

**"Now, Sango. Let's check what kind of marks you have"**

**Sango brought her marks out and she had:**

**On the side of her face, she had two stripes on either side of her face. {like Kag but they were green)**

**On her inside palms she had a lightning bolt (right palm) and a sound wave thing to represent thunder (left palm).**

**On her left shoulder she had a leaf. Around her ankles she had the green stripes (like Kagome). **

**This made them both so happy. They had eachother as a twin.**

**They listened to music, each thinking the same thing. 'Thank you Midoriko and Kaguya, for putting us together'**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**The Cruise- Power outage & breakup**_

***3 hours from landing***

**"Sango?" asked Kagome**

**"What is it?" replied Sango**

**"Do you know where the cruise is going?" **

**"Ummm...I think the Bermuda Triangle. That is really scary." said Sango**

**"Ewww...that is scary. Do you even get cell phone service there?"**

**"I have no clue. Let's just hope our boat doesn't disappear." answered Sango**

**"Or get attacked by pirates." shuttered Kagome**

**Sango shivered.**

**"But, it's okay, because we have special powers and fighting abilaties." comforted Kagome**

**"True that sista yo." said Sango**

**They fell on eachother laughing.**

**"What was up with that?" asked Kags wipping a tear from her eye.**

**"It seemed like the right thing to say at the moment" Sango said giggling.**

**"Did you hear that they have one more suprise for us after the cruise?" Kagome asked**

**"I heard that from Miroku sometime or another." she answered**

**"Hey Sango, do you wanna take pictures?" asked Kagome**

**"You know it, but first, I want to ask you something." she said**

**"Okay shoot." Kags said**

**"Well, are we like both goddesses? Are we both of music? If your into ice skating, is it because you are of ice? Can you ignite things randomly? Could you freeze something as large as the ocean? Can I put up barriers? Can we both do the hair thing? Can we both change our eyes? Can I control weather? Can we do absolutly anything? Are we witches? Do we cast spells? Can we create things out of no where with our powers? Can we stop time?" Sango asked never taking a breath.**

**"Okay in order...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes...IDK...I think...Yes...Kinda...Sometimes...Yes...and Yes." Kagome answered**

**"Can we see if my eyes change?" Asked Sango hopefully**

**"Sure. Change emotions."**

**"Okay. I'm excited to be on a plane and travel!" Sango said excitedly**

**"Open" said Kags**

**She did and they were a golden amber color. They looked like InuYasha's. **

**"Beautiful" she said.**

**They took pictures.**

**"Sango, did you know we can use our powers to change clothes?"**

**"No way! I am sooo loving this" said San**

**"Yup. They don't even have to be clothes you own. Watch." said Kagome. **

**Link on profile.**

**"Kagome, that looks sooo sexy. I want one. But purple." said Sango**

**"Just consentrate. You can do it" Kagome told her**

**And she did.**

**They took more pics and then watched The Grudge on Kagome's computer.**

**They finally arrived in the Bahamas and then boarded the ship. {they are on the Genesis...the world's largest cruise ship, with a huge mall.}**

**"I'm scared" said Sango and Kagome at the same time. **

**(By the way, Ayame, Sango, and Rin's BFs went home)**

**"It's okay girls." said Miroku hugging them. **

**"You two can stay with us in our room. It is huge." said Sesshomaru**

**"Yeah. Kagome, I would love you back in our room." said Kouga.**

**"Okay." the two said into Miroku's chest.**

**Sango was blushing and Kagome saw it. Sango had a crush on Miroku.**

**"Miroku, Sango likes you" said Kagome.**

**"Well, I like her too." said Miroku with a perverted grin. "I will always still have feelings for you though Kagome. Sango, would you be my Girlfriend?"**

**"Oh, Miroku. I would love to." Sango said as Kagome giggled.**

**"Okay guys. Let's get up to the room." said Bankotsu**

**"Yeah. I want to get unpacked." said Hiten**

**"Ummm...Sango come here." said Kagome**

**"What is it?" she asked**

**"Where do you want to stay?" asked Kagome**

**"I don't care." she answered**

**"Stay with the boys?" **

**"Sure Kags."**

**"Okay. Come on."**

***15 mins later***

**"Sango, do you want to change into something comfortable? Because I am and then going shopping on the ship's mall if you wanna come." Kagome offered**

**"Yeah. I would love to come. Hold on."**

**Sango- green tank top, yellow booty shorts that said 'CHEER' on the butt, tye dye thigh high socks, tye dye arm warmers, and yellow open toe pumps. She was also wearing chunky multi- colored braceletts and a peace necklace (along with her locket). And a yellow plastic headband with matching earrings.**

**Kagome- white tank top{she was wearing a red bra, so you could see it}, red booty shorts with 'CHEER' on the butt, black and white stripped thigh high socks with a single red heart at the top of each, black and red stripped arm warmers, and black open toed pumps. She was also wearing chunky red, black, and white braceletts. She was wearing a black and red skull necklace (along with her locket). A red plastic headband with matching earrings.**

**When they were ready, they looked awesome.**

**"This is a lot more comfy are it is really sexy." said Sango**

**"Definently. Are you ready to go shopping?" **

**"Of course." replied Sango.**

**"Guys! Me and Sango are leaving." Kagome Shouted**

**"Where are you going?" InuYasha came running out of the kitchen with his hands full of movies, pop corn, chips, soda, etc.**

**"We're going to that huge mall on this boat. you know..." said Kagome**

**"Uh no you aren't." shouted InuYasha.**

**"Oh. And why not?!" she shouted back**

**"Look how you're dressed! You will get yourself raped!" he retorted**

**"Just shut up InuYasha!" shouted Kagome grabbing her purse.**

**InuYasha grabbed her purse. **

**"Kagome, it's over! You want to be all defensive and a 'know- it- all' when I try to tell you what's best for you!" yelled Inu**

**"Fine. If that is how you feel, then I guess we are no longer together. And what are you my mother? You know what? I will be waiting for you to realize you **_need_** me and not the other way around. Goodbye 'Inu No Baka'." She threw a pink flame of fire at him and he dunked, which made him drop the purse. **

**When he did, she took the purse and was out the door in light spead.**

**"No wait Kagome! I didn't mean it! I love you! I'm sorry!" InuYasha was tearing up. "How did she stay so calm?" He asked himself.**

**Sesshy heard him and replied, "She can easily hide her emotions." then walked out.**

**Kagome's eyes were black ice and lifeless. She went out to the deck and screamed at the top of her lungs and saw a glass of water sitting on a table. She swung her hand and sent it flying and the glass shattered. Dark, horrible storm clouds rolled in out of no where and the waves roared violently. She walked back in and used her unlimited credit card to buy anything and everything her and Sango wanted. They exited their last shop and a hot guy walked up to Kagome. He had sandy blonde hair and coffee brown eyes.**

**"Hey babe." he said**

**"Hello. You are?" she greeted**

**"My name is Jason. Your's?"**

**"I am Kagome. Wanna come with me?" she asked**

**"Yes."**

**Her, Sango, and Jason walked back to the room.**

**Sango went to watch movies with the guys and Kagome and Jason stayed in the living room. Kagome took off the arm warmers, jewelry, and the headband.**

**They were making out and laying on the couch. They were practically shoving their tongues down eachother's throats. He and Kags were too busy, they didn't notice InuYasha walk in from his room where they were watching movies. He had a popcorn ball in his mouth. He looked over when he heard Kagome moan lightly and that popcorn ball dropped. **

**"You fuckin slut!" bellowed InuYasha.**

**"Maybe you better leave Jason" She said**

**"Okay. Bye Kagome." he said as he shut the door.**

**Kagome pushed past InuYasha and went to her room.**

**She changed and came out and sat on the couch with her hair curled in gentle spirals and a victoria secret pj outfit. 5 minutes after she sat down, InuYasha sat beside her.**

**"Listen Kagome---" he didn't get to finish**

**"No InuYahsa. You can listen to me. I can have freedom to do what I want." She said without emotion.**

**"Kagome..."**

**"No InuYasha I ..." InuYasha cut her off when he pressed his lips to her's.**

**She pounded on his back and then gave in. **

**"Does this mean we're together again?" InuYasha asked.**

**"I guess so" replied Kagome**

**"Good. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I love y..." Everyone came running to the living room and dragged Kag and Inu into one bedroom. Then Ayame, Rin, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Kanna ran into the room.**

**The boat began to sway side to side. The guys huddled around the girls. **

**There was a jolt and the power went out. The boat caused everyone to go across the room. Kagome was sitting on Inu.**

**"What am I, a couch?" asked a playful Inu**

**"Not a very comfy one." she said sheepishly.**

**"Of course. The doing of the Burmuda Triangle." stated Miroku**

**"Well actually, this was my fault. Hold on." Kagome lit a flame in her palm ar ran out to the deck, fixed everything, and it was all normal now.**


	15. Chapter 15 Suprises!

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**Suprise!**_

_I don't own InuYasha. I am making Souta and Kohaku 8 days older than Kag and San. Kohaku and Souta are also twins. Children of Kag's dad and mom._

**There was a knock at the door at about 1 a.m. and Kagome opened it.**

**(Kagome had changed into a tight white t-shirt with navy blue sleves. It was too tight in the breasts, so she cut it a bit to make a crease. It said 'Tokyo High' on it in black. (their school colors were black, white, and navy.) and navy blue booty shorts. Her hair was down and straight)**

**Before her eyes was a man with hair as white as snow. It was waist length. He had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were hypnotic. They were an ice blue/ silver color around the pupil and the pupil was violet and there was a ring around the part around the pupil that was navy blue. that was . He looked like a god, and indeed he was. He was the god of the sea, fire, ice, and war. **

**"Dad...?" Kagome said in a whisper.**

**"Kagome! Honey!" He said hugging her.**

**"This isn't real, dad. You're dead." she said**

**"That is what you thought. I couldn't leave you and you know it. My princess angel. Kami, I have missed you." he said leaning down and kissing her lips.**

**"What are you...never mind. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked**

**"I had to lay low and still work Higurashi Corp. so we could stay the richest family in Japan." he said kissing her again.**

**"We aren't a family anymore, dad. Things have changed." said Kagome.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked**

**"Daddy, grandpa died and mommy got remarried. He is abusive to me and Souta so I left. I tried to take Souta, but he said he didn't wanna leave mommy. I told him that she didn't care and she really doesn't daddy. I used to have nightmares and wake up screaming and crying. I don't do that anymore and I don't care about mommy anymore, but you have to help me get Souta. I also found Sango and Kohaku. Dad, I am only 15 and I shouldn't have to be in this mess. Help me" Kagome said into her father's chest.**

**"You're right Kagome. You are only a 15 year old girl, and a beautiful one at that. You shouldn't be in this mess and I will be with you from now on. By the way, where are you living?" he asked.**

**"I am living in Tokyo still. I had a mansion built for me. Soon I will announce that all my friends are welcome to live with me. You will live there too. Inside, it is made of mostly marble and it has an indoor pool, foutain, ice rink, hot spring room, theater, 313 rooms, 5 floors, studio, and anything else that interests me." she answered with emotionless eyes.**

**"Kagome, You have grown beautiful. Of course, you do take after me. I always prefered the moon rather that the sun. You got your beautiful looks from me and Sango got her...**_**pretty**_** looks from mommy dearest. Don't tell her I said that. And your 16th birthday is coming up soon, as is Sango's since you are twins." He said.**

**Just as Kagome was going to say something, InuYasha came out of his room {his and Kagome's really} and saw Kagome and her father (let's call her father Kaito ---meaning sea, ocean, soar, fly. it fits him well.) (btw- Kag and San's mom is also a demon and she is like Sango. she has the brown black hair and the powers that san has. Kag and her dad are of the moon and have the same powers. They are more powerful.)**

**"Bastard! Get away from my girlfriend!" said a snarling and growling InuYasha.**

**"InuYasha! That's my---"She was cut off**

**"Wench! Shut up!" he growled out. "You are mine and only mine. I own you and I claimed you!"**

**"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kaito, of the sea, moon, fire, ice, and war. I would appricate you not yelling or growling at my daughter, punk. Now dog boy, can you handle that?" said Kaito growling.**

**"You're her dad?" asked InuYasha dumbfounded.**

**"Yes. I am." he stated**

**"But you look like you are 16." said InuYasha.**

**"Yes but I am the same age as InuTashio. How is he?"**

**"How do you know him and old man is okay." he answered**

**"Back 500 years ago, we were the best of friends. We were both the great generals of the lands. We were both lords. He was the west and I was the north." he said**

**"You know what pops, I could get to like you." said a smirking InuYasha.**

**"As I you, punk."**

**"We could spar and you could train me like you did Kagome. She can whip my ass and I am ashamed. Wait, don't you own Higurashi Corp.?" InuYasha blabbered.**

**"I would be happy to, but I didn't train Kagome. She had to do it by herself and learn everything. I couldn't train her at all because she can beat me, too. and yes." he replied.**

**"Daddy?" Kagome sounded innocent**

**"Yes princess?"**

**"Can we go and get Souta and Kohaku now? Pweety Pwetty pwease?" she said as her eyes twinkled**

**"Of course Angel. InuYasha? Do you want to come?" Asked Kaito**

**"Sure. There is only one problem, genius. We are in the middle of the ocean." InuYasha said.**

**"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha. Does a thing called powers ring a bell? What about goddess of water and the sea? Barriers?" Kagome asked**

**"Feh. stupid wench" he whispered the last part. Kagome still heard**

**"You are dead. Stupid puppy!" she growled as she pounced on him. She strattled his hips.**

**"Now now. Baby. I know I am sexy, but we can't do this in front of your father. I would be happy to take this back to our room." he said earning a glare with her cold eyes. Along with a slap.**

**"I know you're sexy baby." Kagome said. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He licked her bottom lip and she sucked on his tongue. She nipped his neck and he growled in pleasure. He was getting hard. It was getting painful for him. She was the sexiest girl ever and she was seducing him. Her perfect and firm C cup breasts staying in place. She had the perfect curvy body everyone dreamed of. She was well developed. Her face was so delecate and beautiful. Her midnight hair flowing to the ground because of how she was sitting in the floor. To make it worse, she started to grind on him. Then, she got up and told him to follow. **

**"That is not fair. I am hard and you leave me." he said**

**"I thought it was funny" she said giggling**

**"Whatever. Let's go." he said gruffly**

**They walked out to the deck.**

**"Water or sky?" Kagome asked InuYasha**

**"Ummm...water." he answered.**

**"Okay. Dad?"**

**"Water is fine." he answered. "Just don't let the barrier down." he added quickly**

**"Ya. I have had that problem. That water pressure nearly killed me, but it did kill Jesse." she said in all seriousness.**

**"What?! You killed someone? I am not going!" he said in panic**

**"I was just kidding" she giggled.**

**"Okay." he looked away blushing.**

**"Take my hand." he did "And step up on the railing." they did.**

**"My favorite part. And away we go!" she said as her and Inu jumped. She formed a barrier and they sank into the water.**

**"That girl. So dramatic. So perfect." he said shaking his head with a smile.**

**He jumped over and began to stand on the water, then formed a blue barrier and sank in.**

**They were drifting in the ocean.**

**"You know, this is amazing." said Inu**

**"Okay. I have to tell you this now. If you see something scary like a shark, don't panic. If you do, I will lose my consentration and the barrier will weaken. You can tell me to look, but don't freak because I will feel the emotion and will begin to freak out with you. You have to have some part of you on me at all times." she said**

**"BUT I'M SCARED OF SHARKS!" InuYasha squealed.**

**Kagome giggled.**

**"Stop your laughing, It ain't funny!"**

**"I love you Inu."**

**"I love you too Kagome."**

***1 hr later***

**They had reached dry land in Japan, so they took to the skies. **

**They went to Kohaku and Sango's first. Kagome put Inu with her dad for a few minutes while she jumped frome the barries nearly 20 feet away from the roof and landed without a sound. She hung upside down by her ankles from the roof peering into Kohaku's room. She used her nail to open the lock of the window, opened it, then her hands grabbed where her ankles were. She then released her ankles and swung herself back to the top of the roof, again soundlessly, and hopped down onto the window ledge and pounced silently inside. **

**"Kohaku, wake up." Kagome whispered**

**"Whyyy?" he whined. When he looked up, even half asleep, he could tell it was Kagome. There was a glow that always radiated off of her because of her beauty.**

**"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked in a suprised whisper**

**"I am taking you with us on the boat. Come on." she said**

**"Awww...you couldn't say what I was hoping? I wanted you to say something along the lines of 'Oh Kohaku' as you bat your eyelashes 'I have come to finally realize how handsome you are. I want to fuck you all night long' " he said sadly**

**"Kohaku?"**

**"Yes Kagome?" **

**"You are such a fucking pervert! Gosh! I swear. By the way, you need to get in line for that fantasy." she said searching through his drawers.**

**"What are you doing? Looking for condoms? They are in the closet." he said**

**"No. I am looking for clothes. And are you serious?" she asked**

**"Nah. I am just kidding around with you" he chuckled.**

**"Okay. I will get your stuff and you write a note to your mom." she stated**

**"Right" he said running off and writing a note.**

**When he came back, Kagome had already packed his things and was waiting at the window.**

**"Okay. Let's go" she said.**

**He looked at her like she was crazy. **

**"Come here." she said as he followed her orders.**

**"Okay. Kohaku, stay." She said as she jumped out the window into a tree 15 feet away. Kohaku wasn't amazed. He knew what she could do. She jumped back onto the roof and told Kohaku to give her the suitcase. He did and then she pulled him up. **

**"Get on my back" she said.**

**"No. I am too heavy for you. I should be carrying you." he told her.**

**"Kohaku, if you want to came, listen to me. I am in a hurry." she said. He got on.**

**"What exactly have you been eating?" she asked**

**"It's not fat. It is all muscle." he said as she felt his arms and legs along with his abbs.**

**"Nice pecs." she complimented as she chucked the suitcase up to her dad.**

**They took off; Inu and Kaito in the sky and Kag and Kohaku jumping from house to house. They stopped at the shrine.**

**"I'll be right back." She said she set Kohaku down and zoomed from tree to tree, from window to window. She found Souta's window and busted it open.**

**'Damn shrine!' she thought.**

**"Souta wake up honey" Kagome whispered**

**"It's too early. No." he rolled over and looked at her with sleepy eyes. He saw the beauty of her face and body structure even if he was only seeing blurryness. He saw her midnight hair and her shining silver/blue eyes. **

**"Kagome?" he asked**

**"Yes Souta. It's me. Get up and pack your things. You are leaving with me." she said**

**"Okay there was no mistaking your beauty or the voice sooo...hugs! I thought you would never come back to get me. You were right. Mom doesn't care." he said hugging her tight. He was a good 2 inches taller than her;Just like Kohaku.**

**"I know Souta. Come on. Pack your things. You are coming with me back to the school trip." she stated while running a hand through her silky hair.**

**"Okay." he said**

***10 minutes later***

**"Okay. Let's go." Kagome said.**

**"Oh and by the way, Souta, dad is alive and outside. He and you will be living in my mansion with me. Along with all my friends." she said in a bored tone.**

**"Dad?!" he asked "Dad is dead. Kagome, don't even joke like that." he said**

**"Would you like to see?" she asked**

**He nodded**

**"Get on my back and get the suit case." she commanded. He did and she jumped out the window. She was so graceful, he didn't even feel when they hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Kohaku sitting on the ground while InuYasha and his dad were coming from the sky. **

**"Hello Souta." His dad said**

**"Daddy!!!" he screamed. "I can't believe it!" he said as he tackled him to the ground.**

**"It was cute when you were little, but get off." he said. "Let's get going. I've luggage. Kagome, you get the people." he said.**

**"Okay. InuYasha, get Souta and bring him to the roof. I've got Kohaku." Kag and Inu took them to the roof, all 4 huddled together, then jumped. The two boys were screaming things like 'We're gonna die!' 'Kagome will never make it in time!' 'I am too young'. It was really funny.**

**2 seconds before hitting the ground, Kagome used her barrier. Everyone except Kagome was having a panic attack. Their hearts were beating like a drum. **

**"You could've killed us Kagome."said Kohaku**

**"I was just trying to scare you a bit. No big deal. Now stop with the panic, because you aren't helping my chakra or my 5 elements." she said**

**"I will never understand what you are talking about." said Souta**

**"I am getting tired and we still have another hour and 15 minutes." said Kagome**

**"Dad! Kagome is getting tired." Souta called**

**Kagome's stomach growled.**

**"Kagome?" InuYasha asked**

**"Yeah?" she asked in a weak voice.**

**"When is the last time you ate? I haven't seen you eat anything this whole week." he said**

**"That's because I haven't." she said as her vision got blurry.**

**"Dad! Get over here! Hurry! I think she is going to pass out." Souta yelled as his and Kag's dad rushed over.**

**As Kagome's barrier completely vanished, Kaito put his around all of them.**

**He laid her head in his lap and put the rest of her on InuYasha. Kohaku and Souta laid their heads on her stomach.**

**"Kagome, why do you have to do something so stupid?" Kohaku asked.**

**"Oh InuYasha, I was meaning to ask you something." said Kaito**

**"Yeah. What is it?" InuYasha asked stroking Kagome's arm.**

**"What did you mean when you said you claimed her?" Kaito asked**

**"Ummm...well...I didn't mark her we just..." he said**

**"You and Kagome had sex?" Kaito finished**

**They had thought Kohaku and Souta were asleep, but they weren't.**

**"You and Kagome had sex?!" Kohaku and Souta shouted/questioned.**

**"Well...yes." he huffed**

**"You dare bed my woman?!" Kohaku yelled**

**"Kohaku, I will have the girls to explain, but in the meantime, don't say anything about Kagome being your woman." Kaito said**

**"O...kay." he answered**

**Just then Kagome started to stir.**

**"Mmmmmm..." she moaned.**

**"Kagome?" Kaito questioned**

**"Um hmmm?" she replied**

**"Do you want to eat?" he asked**

**"Uh huh" **

**"Okay. We aren't to the water yet, so we will stop at WacDonalds. What do you want?" he asked sweetly.**

**"I want a big mac and fries with ice tea." she said**

**"Okay. Do you all want anything?" **

**"We'll have the same thing." they all said together**

**"Okay. I assume I will also have the same." he stated**

**"Daddy?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her eyes**

**"Yes?" he asked**

**"Can I braid your hair?" she asked**

**"Of course. I can't say no to you." he said as she moved over and started to braid.**

**When they arrived at WacDonalds, they ordered and ate.**

**About 10 minutes later, they got to the water and Kagome had fallen asleep while sitting on Kohaku's lap. She was scooted down and had her head on his chest. He had his legs around hers and his arms under her breasts. His head was in the crook of her neck smelling her scent. 'Wow. She even smells like an angel. It smells like winter snow, jasmine and every winter flower you could think of. There is also the smell of winter rain before it freezes. She is truly a winter princess.' thought Kohaku**

**"Mr. Higurashi, Kagome has the most amazing scent ever. It smells like snow, winter flowers, and winter rain before it freezes." said Kohaku**

**"Yes. I always loved her scent. It is the most calming scent ever known. Her scent is original and no one else has it." said Kaito**

**"I wanna smell sis' scent!" said Souta**

**He did.**

**"Wow she smells good." he said**

**They arrived home and went to Inu and Kag's room. They all laid down cuddled with Kagome and slept.**


	16. Chapter 16 The rest ov the cruise

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**The rest of the cruise**_

_**I don't own Inu**_

_When they woke up, they told Kohaku and Souta about everything. _

_"I fantasized about my hot younger sister and Souta and I are twins!?_

_"Yup and yup. Identical twins. I saw it all along." said Kagome_

_"You're still hot." muttered Kohaku_

_"Okay. Let's go get breakfast." interrupted Sango_

_They all changed and went downstairs. They had breakfast and chatted._

_It was then that they saw Souta and Kohaku over at the fish tank._

_*With Ko and So*_

_"I am going to name that fish Mickey" said Souta_

_"I am going to name this one Rudolph." said Kohaku_

_"The one you named is gay Kohaku." said Souta_

_"He is not. Your's is." he retorted_

_"Your's is the one puckering his lips at that other guy fish." said Souta_

_"He did that to those girls too." said Kohaku_

_"So he is bi-sexual then." said Souta_

_"No he isn't." Kohaku said glaring at him_

_"Ewww! He is a man whore bi-sexual fish." said a mocking Souta._

_"RUDOLPH IS NOT A MAN WHORE! AND HE IS NOT BI-SEXUAL!" yelled Kohaku at the top of his lungs._

_All the eyes in the breakfast cafe were on them._

_All of a sudden, a little girl threw a pancake at Souta._

_Souta walked over and saw that she was about 11. _

_"Do you own any barbies?" he asked and she nodded._

_"So help me God. If you throw anything else at me, I will cut all their heads off, tie the bodies with dental floss and hang them in your room. I will make the whole thing look like a scene from the Blair Witch movie." he said harshly_

_She looked down and started to eat again._

_Everyone in the room laughed._

_After they ate, they went to the room._

_"Guys? Do you wanna go swimming?" asked Kouga_

_"Sure" they replied._

_"Daddy? Are you coming?" asked Sango and Kagome_

_"Yes." he said as he walked out in trunks._

_'We have a pretty hot father' both San and Kags thought._

_(Links for the bikinis on profile)_

_"Kagome! Show us some of your dives!" they all called_

_She went to the high dive and did a double back tuck dive. They cheered and she did another. Next she did a backflip twist. Then she got back up and did a back dive pike. Then for her last one she did a reverse double tuck. They all cheered._

_Out of no where Kikyo came running through the doors in a sheer orange bikini. It showed everything. She came running at Kagome and tackled her into the pool. When they came up, Kikyo tried to slap Kagome, but Kagome caught her hand and slapped her instead. _

_"You bitch! You don't slap me!" Kikyo yelled._

_"I'm sorry. I don't speak slut or cow. Let me try." Kagome said. She turned the other way then turned back and one sylable escaped her mouth._

_"Moo." Kagome said. _

_Kikyo looked at her confused and angry._

_"Well, that didn't work. Let me try slut." she said._

_She took off her bikini top and covered her breasts with her hands then winked._

_"Wanna take me home?" she asked seductivly_

_"Oh my gosh. Kagome! I had you all wrong. Maybe you can hang out with me and Kagura. You are very sexy." Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome. "I have always tried to bace my looks on you." Kikyo said._

_"What? Kikyo, are you a lesbian?" Kagome asked_

_"Not exactly. I am bi-sexual." she said._

_Kagome put her top on and went under water. There was a blue flash where Kagome went down and then, she wasn't there. _

_"Oh no! My new girlfriend is gone! Oh well. Inu, I'm still into you" Kikyo said as she turned around. _

_All you could see was a red and silvery white blob (his trunks and his hair) and he was gone._

_*With Inu and Kag*_

_"That chick is crazy" said Kagome as she senced InuYasha coming._

_"She is fucked up in the head. But if I were her, I would try to be you, too." said InuYasha sitting beside her._

_"Awww sweet." she said as she cuddled up to him._

_"I know. Hey your birthday is almost here." he said._

_"InuYasha, It's in December. It is only August right now." she said_

_"Oh. right right." he said rubbing the back of his neck._

_"It's okay." she kissed his cheek._

_"Can I get a little more of that?" he asked_

_"Sure." she kissed his lips._

_He pulled her to him and layed down. _

_He was starting to take her top off when..._

_"WE'RE HOME!" yelled Miroku as they busted through the door. InuYasha abd Kagome got up. _

_"We noticed" InuYasha growled._

_"I'm going to take a shower." Kagome said_

_"I will come in order to protect my woman" Kouga said_

_"Oh no you don't. I will go for her sake." said Sesshomaru_

_"No. I will." said Bankotsu and Hiten_

_"I feel it is my duty to protect lady Kagome, so I will go." said Miroku_

_"WRONG! ALL OF YOU! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!" she screamed_

_"I AM TAKING A BATH IN THE SPRING TO GET SOME RELAXATION!" she yelled as her eyes glowed red._

_"What about us?" Kohaku and Souta asked._

_"Sure." she said calmly as her eyes went back to their calm silver blue eyes._

_"Sango, Ayame, Rin, Shippo. You guys want to come?" asked Kagome_

_"Yes." they said as they walked with Kagome._

_"Why do they get to go?" asked Kouga_

_"I am guessing because they aren't guys fighting over who gets to go." said Bankotsu "But I was just taking a stab in the dark on that guess"_

_"Let's go anyway." said Hiten_

_"NO!"they all yelled._

_"Dude, do you even know the pain Kagome can cause?" asked InuYasha_

_"I guess you're right." said Hiten_

_"IF YOU COME 20 FEET WITHIN DISTANCE OF THIS BATHROOM, I WILL SLICE YOUR BALLS OFF IN A CLEAN CUT!" yelled Kagome_

_"Such vulgar language for a princess." whispered Miroku_

_"IT IS NOT VULGAR! IT WAS JUST A THREAT!" she yelled_

_"How did she hear that?" he whispered even more quietly_

_"JUST LIKE I HEARD THAT! NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH WHATEVER YOU BOYS WATCH!" she yelled_

_They got out an hour later. _

_After they packed, they went to sleep._


	17. Reviewers' shoutout

Shoutouts

1.Alunime- Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! Luv ya!

2.Yuti-Chan- Thank you so much for my first review! Love ya 2!

3.xXPunkRocker5904Xx- Thank you for a review! I love you!

4.Beautifuly Intelligent Love- Thank you so much! I luv you also!

5.horseluver15- Thank you for the review. Don't worry, I will have lots more lemons! Love ya!

I will continue doing this. Spread the word around about this story. I was nearly moved to tears when I woke up this morning and my one review grew to seventeen. Also, I would like to thank anyone who added me as a favorite!

Luv

---Skyler Nikole Hilton

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	18. 17 Camp Part 1

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**Camp part 1...chap 17**_

_(A/N: I am changing Kanna's age from 17 to 15)_

_Yura is good in this story and I am going to make Shiori (the little half demon girl with purple eyes and silver hair) 15 also._

_THIS WHOLE CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO: _Alunime

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**They all got off the charter bus and walked to the gate. The adults (teachers and Kaito) were staying in a 5 star hotel for the next two weeks. They looked up at the sign and it read 'Mountain Lake Camp'. Just then, the 'L' fell off and hit Kikyo on the head. Kagome was watching and quickly scooted to the left---away from the now unconscious Kinky-ho**

**After a long speech of not getting pregnant, they were showed to their cabins.**

***Girls cabin---cabin number 13***

**Everyone changed.**

**Kag- hair down, straight, and mid thigh. Blue booty shorts and a white tanktop that stopped above her belly button. Today she had a blue sapphire belly ring in.**

**San- Hair wavy and waist length. purple sweatpants with a black tanktop.**

**Ayame- hair down. Mid back. Lime green sweatpants and a pink tanktop.**

**Rin- hair down. mid back. orange shorts and a black tanktop**

**Kanna- white sweatpants and a gray tanktop hair down and reached a little past her shoulder blades**

**Kagura- yellow shorts and a purple tanktop. hair was down and wavy**

**Kikyo- hair down and stringy looking reached her middle back. black booty shorts and a black tanktop.**

**There were 4 queen sized beds. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kanna pushed 2 of them together. They unpacked and made their spot on the bed. It was a rainbow of colors. (colors of the person's bedding---Kanna white, black, gray...Kag blue, pink, red...San purple, green, yellow...Ayame lime, orange, terquoise...Rin sea green, maroon, rosebud). Shippo and Kilala got one bed because Kikyo and Kagura were sharing one. After they all finished, it was lunch time. **

**They walked 2 miles and got in line. **

**There was a really cute guy working there. He had emo/skater boy black and blonde hair. His eyes were a peircing blue. **

**"Ummm..." Kagome said while he was looking down.**

**"Listen, don't give me any shit. My uncle is making me do this. So fuck o---" he looked up and saw her. "Hi. I'm Kyo" he said**

**"I'm Kagome."**

**"Wanna know how to get a steak?" he asked **

**"How?" she asked. Her blue silver eyes sparkling.**

**"Sleep with me" he said and then winked**

**"Don't count on that. Mr. Onigumo. " Kagome said. She took the cafeteria food and winked. Then turned and walked away. Her friends followed**

**"How did she know I was Naraku's cousin?" he asked himself**

**"I will." Kikyo said**

**"I'm not interested in you. You don't have a pretty face or body, but for the effort, I will give you and your friends steaks" he said**

**They walked to their own table.**

**"Hizah for steak." Kikyo announced**

**"Hizah!" her posse cheered**

**"Hizah for me ordering pizza." Kagome said**

**"HIZAH!" her friends cheered.**

**She pulled out her cell phone quick as a whip and ordered 10 boxes of pizza.**

**They all walked back to their cabins.**

***boys cabin---cabin number 7***

**They had 16 bunk beds.**

**Miroku on the bottom and InuYasha on the top**

**Sesshomaru on the bottom Kouga on the top**

**Hiten on the bottom Bankotsu on the top**

**Muso on the bottom Naraku on the top**

**Souta on the bottom Kohaku on the top**

**Hojo on the bottom Kyo on the top**

**And...the rest of the guys...etc**

**"Guys? What happened to those other girls. Ummm...Yui, Rei, and Aya I think." asked Sesshomaru**

**"It's Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. and they went home." said Miroku**

**"Ohhh."**

***Girls cabin***

**It had started storming and it was now 7:00 p.m. The pizza was really late and obviously everyone was scared because they were miles and miles away from everyone else in the woods.**

**There was a knock at the door and Kagome answered it.**

**"Pizza." she said**

**"Thank you." Kagome gave her 9841.5 yen (100 american dollars) as a tip.**

**"When do you get off work?" Kagome asked**

**"This was my last delivery." she answered**

**"Stay here. I won't let you drive home in this weather." Kagome said.**

**Kagome grabbed an umbrella and they headed out the door.**

**"I am going to take you to the adult cabins." Kag said**

**5 miles later, they arrived and Kagome gave her the umbrella and headed back. **

**1 mile into going back, she was drenched, but it felt goo. The only problem was that she felt someone watching her.**

***boys cabin***

**Naraku was having a regretful feeling.**

**'Poor Kagome. I can't believe I did that to her. She is too beautiful to be treated that way' he thought.**

**"I'll be back later." said Kyo as he got up and put something in his pocket.**

**Naraku followed him because he knew what he was doing.**

***with Kagome***

**"Come out Kyo. I sence you." she said**

**"Well, I was right. You are powerful" he said.**

**He backed her against a tree.**

**"You have a miasma jewel" she stated losing her power and strenght.**

**"Yes." he said kissing her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she bit him.**

**"Bitch" he pulled back his hand to slap her and a hand grabbed it.**

**"Don't you dare hit her." said Naraku**

**"Naraku?" Kagome asked weakly.**

**"Yes. Now Kyo, get away from her. Just because I treated her like I did doesn't mean you can. I made huge mistakes with Kagome and I regret them. Leave Kyo." he said. **

**Kyo ran off and Naraku cradeled Kagome in his arms.**

**"I truly am sorry, Kagome" Naraku said hugging her tightly.**

**"You are forgiven. You have been forgiven ever since it happened. I wondered how someone so beautiful could be evil. I never believed you were truly evil and now I am sure you aren't." Kagome said in a soft voice.**

**"You are too forgiving Kagome. One day that will get you in a lot of trouble." he said as he chuckled.**

**She shivered and snuggled closer to him.**

**He picked her up and carried her back to her cabin. **

**"You and the others need to come over for pizza." she said**

**He went and got the others and ran back.**

**'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' they were practically banging on the door.**

**They were soaked, so Kagome went and got towels and dried them all off. **

**After they ate, the storm had stopped and it was 10:00 p.m. **

**The boys went back to their cabin and the girls got changed. At 11 there was a campfire scheduled.**

***campfire***

**"Okay! Campers! We have a campfire story!" said the camp cheif**

**They all groaned at the child-like activity.**

**"They are scary." he said**

**Then he got on with the story.**

**"Back 20 years ago, before there was a camp here, there was a small cabin. This cabin belonged to a man and his wife. One day the man went crazy and killed her. He stuffed her body in his fernis. He then burned down the house and roamed the woods. He is still in these woods today and he kills anyone who goes into the woods alone." he told the story.**

**Ayame was snuggled up to Kouga**

**Kagome to InuYasha**

**Sango to Miroku**

**Rin to Sesshomaru**

**Yura to Bankotsu**

**Shiori to Hiten**

**They were cold and very scared.**

**After they had eaten, they walked back to the cabin and...there was a thumping sound outside. They went out to see...**

**Cliffe...Review!**

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	19. 18 Camp part 2

_'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'_

_**Camp part 2**_

_I don't own InuYasha_

**Last time: They heard a thumping outside. They went out to see...**

**Now:**

**They went out to see a guy with a mask and a chainsaw.**

**"WTF?!" Kagome yelled**

**The guy just breathed loudly and raised the chainsaw.**

**All the girls screamed and then there was laughing. The boys fell out of the bushes and the guy pulled off his mask to reveal Hiten.**

**"Oh man! Youshould have seen the looks on your faces!" InuYasha said while trying to catch his breath.**

**"That was mean you guys!" Rin said.**

**"I'm sorry, Rin." Sesshomaru said hugging her.**

**An 'awww' could be heard from the girls.**

**"I am going in and going to bed." said Sango**

**"No. Wait. Let's all go to the lake and eat smores over a campfire" Miroku suggested.**

**"Sure." they all replied**

***lake***

**The crew was eating smores over the fire while looking at the ripples in the crystal lake.**

**"Guys, will you hand me a marshmellow please?" Ayame asked.**

**"Here" Kanna said handing her a marshmellow**

**"Thank you" Ayame said making the smore.**

**"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Kouga asked**

**"Sure"**

**"Okay. Kagome, I dare you to take your clothes off and jump in the lake." Kouga said.**

**"No problem." she replied as she took her clothes off.**

**Kagome walked over to the dock and dived in. Everyone was making cat calls and howling noises. There were flashes of light as the guys took pictures. She saw Bankotsu sneaking over to her clothes.**

**"Touch my clothes, and I will bite your hand off." she said**

**Bankotsu jumped back as fast as he could as Kagome climbed out. She dressed in an almost teasing manner.**

**"We should be getting back now." said Sesshomaru**

**"Let's take a short cut" said Kouga**

**"Where?" Kagome asked**

**"Through the woods" he answered**

**"No." she said simply and headed back to the cabin**

**They all looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed her.**

***the next day***

**They all gathered at the cafeteria for breakfast and an anouncement.**

**"Teens, later today, you will be put on teams and the rest of your time at camp, we will have games and contests for points and prizes." the camp director announced.**

***LATER***

**"Team pairs will be InuYasha and Kouga, Sesshomaru and Hiten, Miroku and Bankotsu, Muso and Naraku, Kikyo and Kagura, Rin and Ayame, Sango and Kanna,{whoever else}, There seems to be a three person team...it is...Kagome, Hojo, and Kyo." he put on a worried face because he heard multiple growls. InuYasha and the rest of the guys were growling because Kagome was stuck with the biggest players in camp. **

**"Okay...anyway, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" there was a wave of a flag and they were dismissed.**

***the first event***

**"The first game will be the 3 legged race." the announcer said**

**They all lined up at the starting point and took off at the sound of the gun.**

**(Kagome and Hojo were together on this game)**

**Kagome and Hojo were in the lead. Until...Hojo put his arm around Kagome's waist. She thought nothing of it...then Hojo moved his hand down to her butt.**

**"Get your hands off me hentai!" she said and she slapped him.**

**He fell, causing her to be jerked down ontop of him. InuYasha saw this and went running, causing Kouga to fall on the ground as InuYasha dragged him around. Kanna and Sango, Kikyo and Kagura, Ayame and Rin were now the only ones still running. All the guys had come running and tripped and fell in a pile ontop of Kagome and Hojo. **

**"I am enjoying this." Hojo said because Kagome's hips were grinding against his manhood and he was getting hard.**

**"Pwehvet (pervert) fuff boo (fuck you) Fwen fwi gwet fout fom undwer fere, fye am gwowing to gwet boo. (When I get out from under here, I am going to get you" Kagome said in a muffled voice**

**"Feel free to pat me down kitten" he said with a smirk**

**Just then she elbowed him in his gentle spot. He then groaned in pain. **

**Kagome turned over so her back was towards him, that was when she noticed who was ontop of her...Kyo. He pressed his lips to her's and they were kissing. Hojo brought his arms around and tried to touch her chest when everyone got up and she could move. **

**At the end of the day, Hojo and Kyo each had a black eye, Sango and Kanna had won most of the events, and Kagome was tackled about 7 times.**

**That is it for this chapter.**

**Short, I know. **

**Review!**

**I love you!**


	20. 19 Camp part 3

_'KAGOME LOVES THE INU GUYS'_

_Camp part 3_

I DON'T OWN IN

When breakfast arrived, everyone got ready and went to the cafeteria...except Miroku and Kouga.

*cafeteria*

"Hey guys?" Sango asked

"Hmmm?" they asked

"Where are Miroku and Kouga?" she questioned curiously

"They said they would be here in a few minutes, but I am going to look for them." Kagome said standing up.

The others looked after her for a moment, shrugged, then followed her.

"KAGOMEEE! TAME THE WOLFFF!!!" they heard a far away Miroku scream from the forest.

They came to a large oak tree in the center of the forest and saw Miroku hanging on to the tree for dear life. Kouga was at the bottom growling and scratching at the tree.

"Kouga! You suck! My grandma can climb this tree, and she is 92 and in a wheelchair!" Miroku yelled from the top of the tree.

"Grrr" Kouga growled.

"Yeah! Grrr Grrr to you too bud--ahhh!" Miroku was teasing when he slipped and started falling from branch to branch. When he landed, he was trying to crawl away when Kouga stepped on his loose coat sleeve. Miroku jerked his coat off and got up. He dusted his self off when he stood and continued teasing.

"Ha! You do suck! You couldn't keep me down! I'm not afraid of you!" Miroku yelled. Kouga started running at Miroku because of that comment. He had a 'you are sooo dead look' on his face.

"Oh shit! He's coming after me" Miroku screamed as he took off running. "Jesusss! Help me! Oprah, help me! He is coming! Help me...ummm..." he looked around at his friends and spotted Kagome. 'she can tame him' he thought. "Kagomeee!" he squealed jumping at her. She stepped aside as Miroku jumped and he landed in mud. "Sesshomaru!" he screamed in a girl voice latching onto his leg.

"I...need...your...help" Miroku panted. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at Kouga.

"You are on your own." Sesshomaru said calmly. He shook his leg and Miroku went flying on Kouga.

At the end of the fight, Kagome was laying on Kouga laughing. She had stepped in and broke the fight up. A now unconscious Miroku had a black eye and bruises. Kouga was barely conscious and he had a partial black eye, and some scratches. Kagome laying on Kouga was causing growls from all the guys. {Kohaku and Souta are still there and with them. All the guys from the cabin were there.} Kouga had a crazy, goofy, sideways grin on his face because of Kagome.

"Carry these two bakas back to the cabin" Kagome ordered getting up.

*guys cabin*

{Kagome is in there}

The guys were all sitting on one bunk watching Kouga and Miroku.

Kagome had given them ice packs for their heads.

They were both moaning in pain.

"I think God hates me." Kouga said with a moan

"Maybe and maybe not. Aren't Kagome and her outfits proof enough that God obviously love us. By us I mean men. He apparently loves Kagome in order to give her such a body and face." Miroku said with a perverted grin that soon ended with a moan when Kagome kicked his bruised leg.

All the other guys muttered things like 'true' 'God must love us alot'... things of that nature.

"Miroku, sit up." Kagome said.

"I can't. Help me." he pouted.

She gave a suspicious look and helped him sit up. When she saw him looking at her cleavage, she knew why he wanted her to help him. Kagome decided to ignore it because he was injured. After Kag set him up, she proped him up with a pillow and sat between his legs.

"This may sting." Kagome stated as she sprayed medicine on his cuts.

"Owww! Blow on it! It burns" he whined

She waved her hand over him and healed him with her powers.

"Why didn't you do that in the firts place?!" he yellen/whined/questioned.

"I saw you looking." she stated and got up and went over to Kouga.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I want a hug!" he said putting his arms out and flexing his hands like a baby.

She sighed and walked back to him and gave him a simple hug. He stuck his tongue out at Kouga.

"Put your tongue in." she said

Kagome proped Kouga up and healed him with her powers.

"Hug?" he asked when she started to walk away. She gave him a hug too.

"Put your tongue in also and wipe the look off your face Kouga." she said.

He obeyed. "Yes ma'am" he said and soluted as she giggled.

*cafeteria(lunch) InuYasha and Kikyo*

"Yashieee" Kikyo screeched. InuYasha pinned his ears to his head at the horrid noise.

"Wha---" he was cut off with her lips against his. He was shocked to say the least, but suprisingly started to kiss back. Kagome walked in with Sango and stopped when she saw this. After composing herself, she walked calmly and emotionlessly out the door. She ran to the cabin, got her guitar, the ran into the woods. It was there she dropped the calmness and broke down crying her eyes out.

"I hate you InuYasha" she whispered in sobs. Her tears suddenly disappeared and she screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A STUPID TRAITOR!"

She took her anger out on a poor tree when she cut it down with her claws.

The next tree that was in her sight, she jumped in and started playing the guitar and singing.

Teardrops On My Guitar by: Taylor Swift

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

REVIEW!

Short Chappy...love ya!

10 reviews or no more story.

Will InuYasha and Kagome get back together? Should they? Tell me


	21. Great news

A/N: Great news! I have decided to start another story! I will also continue with this one. Review this story to tell me what it should be about!

Love ya!

xoxo

Sky Nikole


	22. Chapter 23

Read and review the very first chapter of my new story, 'Best Friends Or More'


	23. Make up, break up, or proposal?

_'KAGOME LOVES THE INU GUYS'_

_**Break up or make up...Proposal perhaps?**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_Alunime Lafey Emery. _**Thanx for the reviews and the idea for this chapter. Love ya!**_

_**Lots of drama in this chappy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Happy?! **_

_***BEFORE***_

_**When we left off, Kagome saw Kikyo kissing InuYasha and her heart broke. Will they get back together? Read to find out! and review...on with the story!**_

_***now***_

_**InuYasha went running into the forest where he had heard Kagome. 'Damn Kikyo. Kagome and I were so happy together and she had to do that.' InuYasha thought. Then he smelt tears so strong that it burnt his eyes. That was when he saw Kagome in the tree and a busted guitar on the ground. InuYasha gulped.**_

_**"Kagome! Come down here!" He yelled to her.**_

_**"No way bastard!" she shouted. That was when Kikyo came walking into the forest and stopped behind InuYasha. **_

_**"Yashie!" Kikyo whined tapping him on the shoulder. "Let's gooo..."**_

_**"I am NOT going anywhere with you Kinky-ho! I don't like you and I will NEVER like you! I love Kagome!" He shouted in her face.**_

_**"Kinky-ho, I suggest you leave now." Kagome said as a warning.**_

_**"And what will you do Kag-fag?!" She sneered**_

_**Kagome just glared as she stood and jumped to the ground. InuYasha was standing in front of the tree. **_

_**Kikyo pulled a bow from behind a tree and nocked an arrow. Kikyo raised her hand and roots tied InuYasha to the tree. It turns out, Kikyo had been practicing black magic lately.**_

_**"If I can't have you, no one will! Die InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled as she let the arrow go.**_

_**"Inuyashaaa!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she dove in front of him.**_

_**"Kagome! Stay out of the way!" He yelled bloody murder as she launched herself in front to protect him. The arrow hit her and she was now pinned to the tree.**_

_**"KAGOMEEE!" InuYasha yelled so loud, birds 5 miles away flew away.**_

_**"Hahaha! I killed Kagome!" Kikyo shouted in victory**_

_**"InuYasha..." Kagome coughed up some blood. "I still love y..." Kagome didn't finish because her body went limp. She was now dead.**_

_**InuYasha roared and growled, then broke the roots away. The arrow had disappeared and she fell to the ground. InuYasha was in so much emotional pain as he saw her limp body. He picked her up and held her to his chest. There was a pure white light and Kagome's soul floated from her body. InuYasha put her fragile body down and turned full demon. He sprinted towards Kikyo and grabbed her neck. When he lifted her up, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the spirit of Kagome.**_

_**"Forgive and forget, InuYasha. I love you. Goodbye" She said as she faded. He howled and turned back to his hanyou form.**_

_**"Kagome come back" he sobbed.**_

_**A thought ran through his mind. 'The jewel. It was her soul. Sango' he ran back to the girl's cabin.**_

_**He busted through the door and grabbed Sango.**_

_**"Sango! Is the jewel your soul?!" he asked frantically.**_

_**"No. It was Kagome's. I just have half of it." She explained.**_

_**"Let me have the half" He demanded. As soon as she gave it to him, he was off.**_

_**When he got to Kagome, he thought, 'Please let this work!'**_

_**He pressed the jewel to her chest and prayed. **_

_***Midoriko and Kaguya***_

_**"I was hoping he would catch on" Midoriko said with a sigh of relief.**_

_**"Yes. Now Kagome can have her full sole and we can revive her." Kaguya agreed.**_

_**"Kagome." Midoriko called.**_

_**Her soul came to them and became her form.**_

_**"Yes?" she asked**_

_**"You get to go back" Kaguya stated**_

_**"Really?! This is great!" she jumped around.**_

_**"Yes. And now you can have the full jewel for your soul...Thanks to InuYasha." Midoriko smiled.**_

_**They embedded the jewel in her chest and said, "Go get them Kagome"**_

_**The beautiful medow they were once in quickly faded and soon it was all black.**_

_**Kagome could feel the world once more and her eyes fluttered open. InuYasha was holding her to his chest in a back breaking embrace. Kikyo had fled the scene.**_

_**"Mmmm" **_

_**"Kagome?" He looked down "KAGOME!" he exclaimed and hugged her tighter. They both sobbed. **_

_**"InuYasha, thank you so much! I love you and I'm sorry." she said weakly.**_

_**"I love you too Kagome! You shouldn't apologize, you were dead. I am the one who should be sorry. I love you too much for us to ever be apart. Get back together with me?" he asked**_

_**"Yes!" she said.**_

_**"Good...now," he got on one knee and pulled out a box. "Kagome Higurashi? Will you be my wife? My mate? The mother of all my children? My demoness? Not now, but this being a promise that when we get out of school, we will mary?" he asked as he opened it up to reveal the most amazing wedding ring ever. It had a huge diamond in the middle and on either side was a blue sapphire. Around the blue sapphires were tiny little diamonds. The band was silver. It must have cost around $20,000.**_

_**Tears came to her eyes and she was in total shock.**_

_**"InuYasha----------**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Should they marry?**_


	24. An:

I know I haven't had a chapter in like two days, but I am working on my other story and planning ahead on this one. I will have it soon, but please don't stop reading.

^_^

xoxo


	25. Chapter 26

_Kagome Loves The Inu Guys_

Revenge

I don't own InuYasha

Kagome gasped in joy. "Oh, InuYasha! Of course I'll marry you! I just risked my life for you did i not!"

InuYasha blushed slightly. "I promise never to fall for anyone but you EVER again. Especially that bitch, Kikyo!"

Kagome giggled. "I sure hope so! Let's go tell the others that we are engaged!"

"Are you sure you want to tell them so soon?" InuYasha asked unsure.

"Of course! The sooner the better!" Kagome started to the lunch hall, her fiance right behind her.

***

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy you're getting married with InuYasha!" Sango sang in delight. Her and Kagome had moved into a tiny secret closet in their cabin to discuss things privately.

"I think all the other guys have different feelings..." Kagome commented then giggled remembering the looks on all the guys faces and hearing the growls from some others. (i) They'll soon figure out who they truly belong with, (ni) she thought. Sango giggled along. "Yeah! Did you see Kouga! He looked like he was going to explode!" They continued to laugh. Kagome added, " Oh yeah! And Sesshomaru! He's normally so emotionless, but he was literally turning green with envy!" they laughed until they cried.

"So," Sango started. "Do you have any plans for your wedding, yet?" Kagome thought. "Only one at the moment," Sango looked at her patiently. Kagome kept the silence observing Sango's face trying to hold back the laughter. "Oh my God, Kagome tell me before I'm 100!" Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer. "All right! You're going to be my maid of honnor!" Sango looked bored. "I pretty much all ready knew that!" Kagome faked a frown, "Well if you're not excited I can make Kanna my maid of hon-" Sango cut her off. "Of course I'm excited! Now will you tell me what you're real plans are!?" Kagome's face lit up. "Okay," she began. "I was thinking of having the wedding at..." Miroku had found the closet and walked in causing Kagome to stop talking.

"Dammit Miroku!" Sango semi-yelled. "You have the worst timing Kagome was just getting to the location of her wedding!"

Miroku looked at Sango with love in his eyes. Sango was blushing. "Well," he started, grabbing Sango's hand and kneeling on his knee. "Wherever it is I hope she had room for another bride and groom." Sango was speechles. She finally managed to get words out of her mouth. "Miroku..." tears began to form in her eyes. "Are...are you proposing to me?" He petted her hand then brought out a box and opened it to show what was inside. It was a wedding ring almost identical to Kagome's only this one had a gold band and a big pink diamond in the middle with a ruby on each side of the diamond. Around the rubies were the same pink diamonds. It, also must have cost around $20,000. "Yes I am. InuYasha and I went out a couple of nights ago and bought these together. We were originally going to propose to you two together, but as you can see that didn't work." Sango was now crying tears of joy. "So is that a yes?" he questioned. "Yes, yes ,a million times yes! Oh Miroku!" he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She smiled at him then gave him a long kiss full on the lips.

***

"Dammit Kikyo! I thought you said she was dead!" Naraku shouted at her.

"She was!" Kikyo defended. "I saw her spirit and everything!" she quickly added.

"Well obviously she's still alive and kicking! Plus she's marrying that half-demon scum, InuYasha!" He screamed in rage.

"I know that! They just announced it like ten minutes ago! So what do you want me to do?!" She asked in Kagome! InuYasha is weaker than her, killing him would just make trouble for us. He puts up less of a fight." He suggested.

"Easy for you to say." Kikyo mumbled to herself, rubbing her neck where he had grasped her. She turned back to Naraku. "All right. How do you want me to kill her?" she inquired.

He handed a glass vile filled with a purple liquid. "Pour some of this on her food. InuYasha shouldn't be able to smell it." he informed.

"What exactly is this stuff?" Kikyo asked unsuredly.

"It's poison you idiot!" he yelled.

"You honestly think that poison is going to kill a person like Kagome!" she spoke sarcastically.

"Yes, because this poison was made with tainted jewel shards. It will slowly take away her miko abilities then he life!" he laughed. Kikyo joined. Kikyo stopped laughing when a thought hit her. "Wait you said that this was made of jewel shards?" Naraku looked at her confused. "Tainted ones, yes. Why?" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Kagome can see the sacred jewel you asshole!" Naraku laughed at her. "I know that's why I the poison is coated with special miasma that makes it almost invisible!" Kikyo got a mischeivious grin on her face. "I'll be back!" She turned and headed from the forest to the dining hall. They never noticed the small fox demon in the nearby bushes, who had hear evey word.

_I have to go tell mama! _Shippo thought.

***

Kagome, Sango and Miroku had all left their cabin to go to dinner. InuYashahad locked the door behind them and was decorating their cabin with a theme of _Getting Married. _He was hanging up streamers when Shippo burned down the locked door with his fox-fire. InuYasha was pissed. "What the hell Shippo! How am I supposed to do the dramatic door opening when there is no fucking door!" Shippo ignored his outrage. "Where's mama!" he demanded. InuYasha grabbed the kit by the back of his shirt and glared at him in the eyes. "Son't get bossy with me you little-" Shippo cut him off. "This is no time for name calling!" InuYasha was shocked, he dropped the kit. Shippo never had the guts to talk back to him. "Mama's in trouble!" InuYasha snapped out of his trance and looked down at Shippo. "What!How?" He was now sitting on the floor like a frog listening to the little fox demon. Shippo inhaled deeply. "I heard Naraku and Kikyo planning to kill mama with poison made of tainted jewel shards. Naraku covered them with miasma so it couldn't be detected. And if mama eats it she will slowly loose her miko powers and then her life!" Shippo finished in one breath. He felt a whoosh of wind and looked up to find InuYasha gone.

***

Kagome sat her salad down next to Sango. "I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom." Kagome told her and headed to the bathroom. "Kay! I'll save your seat!" Sango yelled after her. "Thanks!" she yelled back and disappeared into the bathroom. Kikyo sat at a table directly behind Kagome's and pulled out the vile of poison. _Here's my chance! _Kikyo took off the cap to the vile and used her black magic wind to take the contents out. She could hardly see the poison floating in mid-air. She guided it over to Kagome's salad then let it seep into every piece of lettuce. As soon as her salad was completely covered with unseen poison, Kagome returned to the table. She looked at Sango's half eaten salad. "Was I gone for that long?" she teased. Sango blushed in imbarassment. "No. I was just really hungry..." she stuffed her face with another chunk of salad. Kagome giggled. Sango muffled shut up. She giggled some more then grabbed her fork and stabbed a single piece of lettuce and placed it genly in her mouth when InuYasha barged into the dining hall. His eyes ferociously scanned the tables until he found Kagome's. She was finishing chewing when he was up in her face. He looked worried. "You haven't eaten anything have you?" he asked. She swallowed. "Just one bite." His face was crushed. Kagome looked at him saddened. "What's wrong?" He grew angry and his eyes flashed between red and white before they stayed red. He turned to Kikyo who was heading for the door. "You bitch!" he screamed, and lunged for her throat.

***


	26. thanx

By the way, Thank you Alunime Lafey Emery. She wrote chapter 26 for me. The rest of the story is dedicated to you. Not much of a prize, but thanx.


	27. Chapter 28

_**Kagome Loves The Inu Guys**_

_**Kikyo is a bitch**_

_**I don't own InuYasha. **_

_**A/N: If you can draw InuYasha fanart, please e-mail them to me. E-mail: Skyler_**_

_**"Kikyo! You are such a bitch!" Sango yelled.**_

_**"Kagome! I'm sorry! Now, get this animal away from me!" Kikyo yelled.**_

_**"Sorry Kinky Ho. I am not helping you this time." Kagome said. She suddenly felt dizzy.**_

_**"Kagome! Are you okay?!" InuYasha yelled.**_

_**"No." she whispered.**_

_**"Kagome!" Naraku bellowed as he ran through the door.**_

_**"You bastard! You poisoned her!" InuYasha accused.**_

_**"No. It wasn't me. Muso did it." Naraku said.**_

_**"Why should I believe you?" he asked.**_

_**"Because I love Kagome like a sister now. She is dear to me and I brought a cure." he said as he held out a vile.**_

_**"Hurry! Give it to her!" InuYasha shouted. Naraku ran to Kagome and poured it down her throat. She began to cough then she passed out.**_

_**"What's wrong with her?! She isn't waking up!" Sango asked.**_

_**"She will be out for an hour while her body regenerates." Naraku answered.**_

_**Sango went up to Kikyo and punched her. "BITCH! No one, and I mean **__**no**____**one**__** hurts my sister!"**_

_**"Well I did." she said as she wiped her bleeding nose.**_

_**"Bad move!" Sango punched her in the eye and jaw.**_

_**Kikyo was now on the floor unconscious. When Kagome woke up, she was absolutely fine.**_

_**"Thank you Naraku!" she hugged him.**_

_**"No problem." he said as he stroked her hair. Then they let go and Kagome starts singing.**_

WEEELL Kikyo is a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls

Kikyo: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KAGOME!

Kagome: On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wensday though Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super king kong mega-mega bitch!

Kagome: Have you ever met Kikyo at all she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Kikyo is a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!

Kagome: Talk to kids around the world and it might go a little bit somethin' like this

(chinese accent)  
(french accent)  
(dutch accent)  
(african accent)

Kagome: Have you ever met Kikyo at all she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

Kagome: bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's stupid bitch

Kagome: Kikyo is a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!  
I really mean it Kikyo is  
She's a big fat fucking bitch!  
Big old fat fucking bitch!  
Kikyooo, yeah! chaaa!

_**They all started dying laughing. **_

_**"I think that explains everyone's feelings" Sesshomaru said.**_

_**Just then Muso walked in and Kagome pounced on him.**_

_**"You *punch* are *slap* such *scratch* a damn *kick* bastard!" Kagome yelled as she attacked him.**_

_**"Stop bitch!" he yelled as he flipped them over. He tried to hit her but someone had grabbed his hand.**_

_**"Don't you dare hit her." InuYasha growled out.**_

_**Kikyo and Muso were now at the hospital and the others were going home today.**_

_**"One more time!" Kagome yelled as everyone joined in.**_

WEEELL Kikyo is a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls

Kagome: On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wensday though Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super king kong mega-mega bitch!

Kagome: Have you ever met Kikyo at all she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Kikyo is a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!

Kagome: Talk to kids around the world and it might go a little bit somethin' like this

(chinese accent)  
(french accent)  
(dutch accent)  
(african accent)

Kagome: Have you ever met Kikyo at all she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

Review and read my two new stories. Fireflies (one-shot complete) and Wishing Bracelets.

Kagome: bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's stupid bitch

Kagome: Kikyo is a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!  
I really mean it Kikyo is  
She's a big fat fucking bitch!  
Big old fat fucking bitch!  
Kikyooo, yeah! chaaa!


	28. Help!

Vote on my new poll!


	29. Important Announcement

A/N: I'm sorry, but I am putting this story on hold. I am focused on 'Best Friends Or More' at the moment. I can't keep writing for different stories at the same time because I am getting mixed up. So, I will resume this story in a week or so. Thanx.

*Skyler*

xoxo


	30. Chapter 29

_**Kagome Loves The Inu Guys**_

_**End**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**_

On Kagome and Sango's 16th birthday, they were thrown a 'My Super Sweet Sixteen' birthday that was featured on the MTV show.

Kagome and Sango had gone to Julliard University in New York. They had graduated as valedictorians. InuYasha and Miroku had gone to Yale University in Connecticut. They had also graduated as valedictorians.

Kagome-22

Sango-22

Miroku-23

InuYasha-23

Kagome and Sango are getting married today. It has been a month since they graduated collage. At the moment, it is winter so they are having the weddings indoors. (dresses on profile)

The music started playing and the little flower girl walked down the aslie, spreading white roses.

The bride's mades were dressed in a lilac gown. The colors in the wedding consisted of purple, pink, and white. Sango followed soon after the bride's maids with Kaito, her dad. Sango's dress was about $65,000. It had pearls all over the dress, giving it antic essence. Miroku stood in shock and awe. _His _Sango was stunningly beautiful. Sango was all _his. _This was the happiest moment of their lives.

Kohaku and Souta were the ring barers in this wedding. They walked up the aisle while each carrying a ring.

"Any objections? No, good!" the preist said.

"Do you, Miroku Houshi, take Sango Tanjia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, (I know, I skipped some sry) until death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do." Miroku said with love as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you Sango Tanjia, take Miroku Houshi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do." Sango said slipping the ring on his finger.

"I, Miroku Houshi, promise to love thy, Sango Tanjia, forever and always. I also promise to tone the hentai acts down a bit." Miroku grinned from ear to ear.

"I, Sango Tanjia, promise to be faithful to you, Miroku Houshi, the perverted monk forever." she said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Houshi. You may kiss your bride." Miroku pushed up the vail and kissed her full on the lips.

****************************************************************************************************************

The music started playing and the little flower girl walked down the aslie, spreading white cherry blossoms. The bride's mades were dressed in a ice blue gown. The colors in the wedding consisted of blue, pink, and white. Kagome followed soon after the bride's maids with her father. Her dress was about $65,100. It had elegant designs all over the dress, giving it wintery essence. InuYasha stood in absolute amazement. _He _was about to marry Kagome. She was going to be his forever_. _This was the most joyful day they could've imagined.

Shippo was the ring barer in this wedding. They walked up the aisle while carrying a ring.

"Any objections? No, good!" the preist said.

"Do you, InuYasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do." InuYasha promised with truth as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi, take InuYasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do." Kagome said with joy as she took the ring and put it on him.

"I, InuYasha Takahashi, promise to love, cherish, honor, and be loyal to you forever. Kagome Higurashi, I love you. You are my soul mate forever and always." InuYasha promised.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, promise to be faithful to you, to love you, to always be there with and for you. InuYasha, my fluffy eared mate." she giggled.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. You may kiss your bride." InuYasha took the vail in his hands and threw it off her and into the audience. He dipped her down and kissed her.

"CAKE!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time. They went and danced, ate cake, and had fun. They were going to Hawaii for a honeymoon, so they walked out to go to the limo when...

"Kagome! Sango! Over here, look over here!" Popperatzi. Crazy camera men.

Did I mention that Kagome and Sango had taken up the offers given to them in Rome when they proformed? They did, and became celebrities. Singers, actresses, dancers, and models.

STARSTRUCK BY:LADY GAGA

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room, so starstruck  
Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom

Rollin' up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table  
I'm so starstruck

So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse

So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him?  
I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims  
It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip  
Should shawty say hand over your signature right here

Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign  
How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down  
She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck  
I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks

Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller  
Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers  
What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?

But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor  
I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor  
Complete swagger, there go the dagger  
Got what she want, shawty happily ever after

I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, I'm so, I'm so

Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

I'm so, I'm so

#######################################################################

Kouga and Ayame were now engaged. Rin and Sesshomaru were married. Muso and Kikyo are in jail for life. Naraku is happily married to Abi. Bankotsu is engaged to Yura. Hiten is married to Shiori. Kanna is engaged to Hojo and Kagura is somewhere unknown {*cough* hooker *cough*}. Even though all the guys are engaged or married, Kagome had pushed her way into a huge part of their hearts, and there will always be a place for her there. Kagome had made some life long friends with those guys, and they will all have a place in her heart, too. As the title states, Kagome Loves The Inu Guys.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

11 years later

"Naomi! Come help mommy cook!" Our favorite miko shouted.

"Coming mommy!" the little girl yelled.

"Keiichi! Takeshi! You too!" the woman called to her sons.

Kagome and InuYasha had 3 children and another on the way.

Keiichi and Takeshi were 10 year old twin boys. Naomi was her only daughter so far and she was 9. Naomi was a mix of Kagome and InuYasha. She had InuYasha's silver hair and puppy/kitty ears, but Kagome's blue eyes and pale skin.

Keiichi and Takeshi had Kagome's hair and Inu's ears, but they had emerald green eyes with a small ring of honey gold. They had the perfect children and they were happy.

Sango and Miroku had one kid with another on the way and plenty to come. Her name was Kiya. Kiya favored Sango's looks. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, but she had Miroku's violet colored eyes. Just like her best friend Naomi, she was a heartbreaker. Those girls were the images of their mom's when they were young. Kagome and Sango remained best friends and twins. They stayed in touch with all of their friends and family. Miroku and InuYasha still remained the best of friends. Kiara was still alive and Shippo and her lived with Kagome. Kagome and Sango never believed they could ever be living a life of happiness like this, but they are. Kaito, Kagome and Sango's dad is back working with Higurashi Corp. again and Souta and Kohaku are married. They all lived happily ever after, or did they???

THE END

Sequeal? Review and tell me!


	31. Chapter 32

Okay guys, so let's get straight to it. I AM GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY! It was my first story, and I know it sucked. I will not rewrite it. I may not make a sequeal like many asked for. I think I just crammed too much into it. For this, I am terribly sorry. But, I appreciate the reviews everyone gave, even the mean ones. I recently had a review that went like this:

Uh... I heard this story from another person and they told me that it had the

worst Kagome Sue they have ever seen. I now believe them. First of all, if you

don't know what a Mary Sue is, google it. And second, you made Kagome WAY too

perfect. First off, let's start the way you made Kagome in this.

1) She smells like winter flowers, snow, and winter rain before it freezes.

Winter rain IS snow, do your research. Also, snow has no scent, if you

actually took time to look stuff up, as long as it's pure, it will not have a

scent of any kind. And if it does, it's usually polluted.

2)Every guy she meets automatically falls in love with her with out even

getting to know her. Again, a huge Mary Sue trait there. I seriously, that

gets old really fast and honestly, it's pretty stupid. Everybody constantly

tells her she's beautiful and/or sexy, which it's like a blinking neon sign

that says ' MAJOR MARY SUE'.

3) Her hobbies include snowboarding, singing, dancing, acting, martial arts,

archery, gymnastics, cheerleading, ice-skating, surfing, volleyball, drums,

guitar, piano, samurai ( so she's a samurai also too? -), swimming,

and running track. Isn't funny that Kagome has the same 'hobbies' as you? ( I

looked at your profile) She is the most powerful miko too ever live and no one

can match her power. That sounds so fake. She is the goddess of everything

-beauty, love, life, darkness, light, night, war, and fiery ( so it's fire?).

She might as well be God! Seriously, there really is no goddess that can rule

or be the goddess of that much things. No one has ever had her type of power,

she is the the reincarnation of the warrior priestess Midoriko, but more

powerful, has the most pure soul in the world and if it were to become

tainted, the Shikon No Tama, her soul, will shatter. Umm... unless you have

actually seen the anime and did some look-ups, you probably should've known

the mikos have absoulutely NO intimate relationships with a guy, in order to

keep themselves pure, and since you yourself said that your grandma supposedly

trained you to be a miko since you were 5, you should know this. So basically,

Kagome had already tainted her soul with all those french kisses and intimate

stuff she did with all those guys. She ( and convientely you too) has mood

eyes. There is absoulutely NO such thing as mood eyes. Eye colors might

slightly change due to the amount of blood flowing into the face but they

can't completely change eye colors.

I can go on and on about this but I only have a limited amount of time.

Please don't take this as a flame 'cause I too hate flamers. My piece of

advice is to please revise and tone done Kagome to a more believable character

and not like a slut.

So, here is my reply towards that review:

1) Winter rain is not snow. Winter rain is rain! In case you did not know, or if you are not educated, it does rain in winter. And if you were smart enought to study your surroundings and pay more attention to life, you would notice that non-polluted snow does have a scent. It has that crisp, pure smell that calms people.

2) Mary sue is a term for hicks, just in case you did not know. Just because I have an idea that you did not like, does not mean that you can insult it. Making another case where I say, you're pretty stupid *smirks*.

3) So what if I made my hobbies Kagome's hobbies? Do you have a problem with that? Most people I meet find my hobbies to be exciting and interesting, so I am sorry if you are an exception towards that. Well I made a new goddess. Do you have a problem with that fact also? I am surprised that you didn't mention I forgot to put a comma somewhere in those....hm 31 chapters. Have you read the genres I entered this story in? Fantasy/Romance. FANTASY...That means not real, make believe. In make believe stories, characters can do just about anything. Wow, maybe you should read everything before making a snarky comment. Now, on to the priestess section. I think I know this, but she is not living on a shrine and working as that kind of priestess. She is just classified as such because she has the powers of a miko. If she were at a shrine as Kikyo were in the anime, things would have been different. All along you have been telling me to do my research, well do yours. I think I know more on the topic of being a priestess than you ever will. Yes, I have trained, and have become, a miko. I know what I am talking about. On to mood eyes. You dare tell me that there is no such thing as mood eyes, heh. I know there is such because I have them. My eyes will change shades and colours according to my mood and feelings and thoughts. And if you want to insult that also, go read the thousands of others stories on this website that say MOOD EYES. And actually, I was going to give her blue eyes, but I thought, 'Well, maybe people without blue eyes would be insulted if I said Kagome had blue eyes. I will just give her mood eyes.' So there.

So if you thought about any of these as issues, I have resolved it. I didn't take this as a flame, I just merely replied. I appreciate the review, but do not tell me how to write my character. Maybe I do not want her to be believable, did you think of that? And maybe I want her to be a slut in this story.

If anyone has any comments before I delete this story, review now or forever hold your peace.

I will leave this story up for a week to let everyone see this last message and then I will delete it, unless someone would like it to stay up as a reminder of how bad of an author I am.


End file.
